The troublesome fate of the quiet fox
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru,Neji,Shino are tired of the village sick and tired of it so what do that do? they dip out after Naruto keeps his promise no longer having a reason to stay, along tags Hinata bringing along Kiba. Naruto ends up enlightening the two of their plans. Starting their own group stronger and better the Akatsuki No pairing, Shounai/straight/yaoi.(title might change)
1. Chapter 1

**WOOHOO I'm on a roll today! sahn anyways, cough. If you're new to my stories you've been warned TYPOS LOTS OF EM, But I got a beta, who's editing all my stories (But I'm bored because now I have nothing to do D: ) I can't update any of my stories until she's completed her editing because heyy I have a lot of stories I like to update, I don't know if I'm going to continue this story it is just a HUGE plot bunnie. So I'm unsure..**

**They way I update stories is based on reviews, I set a limit then if it gets to that limit I update nothing less but more. I usually update based on reviews and so this time, its 5 start it off because my Zack and Cody stories are so maxed its rediculous I dont know where to even start asking for reviews because it already got pass the twenty mark speaking of which i'm update that story next.**

**Anyways I'm not sure, but no pairings so far in my head, I always like ALWAYS do GaaraxNaruto because I just find them more appealing then most, I can deal with itachixNaruto or NarutoxHinata (when shes badass) and ShikaxNaru because smart and idiot perfect combo, and ShinoxNaru because quiet and loud and shino badass people just dont notice it yet, and then there is NeijxNaru again Neji badass yo. So I am unsure.**

**This story will take place Naruto brings back Sasuke (woohoo) and Gaara is NOT Kazekage, because he's team Naruto yo. ( By the way i say yo, yeah dig, oppa, and a few other words a lot sorry) but yeah ENJOY and remember 5 reviews you can go over, but for next chapter I need five. Nellie/kagoma1**

* * *

Naruto was racing through the tree's at a fast pace holding a injured Sasuke, he saw Kohana gates and smiled lightly this was the perfect groaned and Naruto looked down at him smile not falling at all ' I kept my promise and now nothing is holding me back'

Naruto approached the gates and was let in, Sakura, Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi bottom line the whole village was there and cheering not for the fact Naruto brought Sasuke back, but for fact that Sasuke was back in there felt bad for Sasuke as Sakura yanked him away from Naruto and healed him with the help of Tsunade. Naruto continued to smile big in a fox like grin, Iruka noticed Naruto didn't move from the entrance of the gate and frowned "Are you not coming Naruto? Are you injured" Sakura then took notice of Naruto's injuries, " DOBE How did you end up hurt sheesh come here and let you heal me " Naruto continued to grin it was kind of ...creepy " No thanks I'm just waiting for some people. " His eyes opened slightly and showed sharp cold blue eyes, not the bright friendly ones everyone came to know and love.

The village sneered at him still surrounding Sasuke, Many not knowing what it's like to fight outside of the village thought of the demon brat to want to kill Sasuke, Sasuke was all beat up and this blonde hair demon was grinning like a madman

Shikamaru emerged from the crowed slouched over and hands shoved deeply in his pockets " Troublesome..I got here early." Ino was staring at Shikamaru curiously and rolled her eyes "Idiot what are you doing?" Shikamaru stood nexts to Naruto still slouched over and fist bumped him, Shikamaru scratched his head sighed " Ah..troublesome I'm waiting with Naruto.'' Naruto chuckled throwing an arm around Shikamaru shoulder.

Slowly emerging from the crowed was Shino and Hinata,and Kiba Naruto blinked and looked at Kiba and 's eyes narrowed about to throw a fit "Shikamaru..." Shikamaru was just as surprised as Naruto " Not my idea..he's just as troublesome if not worse than Sakura.." Kiba nodded at Naruto and Shikamaru, and fell to his knees bowing before Naruto in a respectable manner, Everyone was shocked and Neji came out from the crowed and rolled his eyes '' Fate..has been cruel to us today I see."

Naruto eyed Neji and he shook his head "Wasn't my I.'' Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shino and he responded with a easy "Not me" His three best friends..the only one's who made this pack with him, his loyal friends were lying to his face? Wait..Naruto turned his eyes to Hinata who stayed quiet the whole time her stance was strong and determined something she only allowed the pack to see "Hinata?" Hinata also got down with Kiba and bowed at Naruto, again everyone in the village was shocked a Hyuga got down on her knees the princess at that!.

"Naruto-sama, Since you left three months ago he found out he been begging to learn more, and to join he's loyal strong-willed and been training since he found out.I told him I'll talk to you but you never returned until the time of our departure-"

"Wait what?" Tsunade eyes narrowed and she stood up with bloody hands" Departure? Where are you guys going! You have no right no one mention anything about a departure" Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down at Hinata for blowing there easy escape.

Shikamaru sighed " Don't get mad Naruto there all here anyways it wouldn't have been easy anyways." Neji nodded slightly at the comment, Naruto sighed scratching his head still contemplating " I leave it up to these three" Hinata didn't budge from the ground nor did Kiba. Neji frowned crossing his arms and stern look on his face " No, he will slow us down we all trained hard separately and together learned our faults, and weaknesses he was one of the people who talked down to Naruto, he also smells." Kiba didn't budge from the insult and they took note of that, Naruto smiled slightly. Shino frowned " Even so he still trained and also was a good friend of Naruto's may I remind you, you didn't take to Naruto either" "His mask I didn't take to" "Same with him, I vote he comes"

Naruto sighed and looked at Shikamaru who was quiet the whole time '' Shikamaru?" Shikamaru shrugged " Bring him along, he's good a tracking, and he's quick on his feet, with proper training with ''You know who" He could be good with offensive, and manage a good defensive." Naruto nodded and looked to Neji '' Fine let him come.." Neji looked down at him still not trusting his best friends judgements.

Naruto giggled and jumped on Neji back " Awh Neji-kun don't be so sad" Neji blushed and looked away " Get off" Naruto continued to mess with Neji and twirl his finger threw a strand of his hair.

Tsunade frowned " Excuse me! " Naruto and the gang finally noticed the whole village was looking at them. "Hm..even the anbu is here.'' Hinata got off the ground, helping up Kiba dusting off her knee's. Kiba did a toothy grin " This could be fun" Neji smiled " Maybe he won't be to bad"

Naruto got off of Neji and sighed " Tsunade-sama" The hokage flinched slightly at the formal greeting she was use to, along with a few others.

"Where leaving, we been planning this since the academy..well us three, and Hinata found out a little later,"

Tsunade looked bewildered " W-what? where are you going? Where the hell are all you think your going you are part of this village and I order you guys to stay here!."

Shikamaru chuckled " See that's your problem your to controlling..you didn't even let him finish. " Neji rolled his eyes " You'd rather have him here chained up then be truly happy" Naruto hushed his two friends and Shikamaru sat on the floor lazly " Well they are very true, I'm leaving because I'm unhappy and I honestly dislike most of you, you guys abused me, and treated me as a demon, knowing that i'm just cage for him, knowing if I died he be free, knowing all this you still abused me. Don't you know? He cant feel know of it, I feel all of it. All the hate you gave me.. fed to him, all the hate you abused me with just made me resent this village."

Half the village was in a uproar with denial and saying banish the demon, and the only one who wasn't agree or disagreeing with the pink-haired kunoichi Sakura. Shikamaru chuckled " See Tsunade you were never gonna make Naruto Hokage, the village will never respect him, the council members are most likely gonna make Hinata, or Sasuke the hokage." Hinata laughed loudly " Yeah right remember I'm the "weak" Daughter" Shikamaru thought hard "Very true but weak makes you easy to control" Shikamaru yawned.

Ino stood up and glared hard " Traitors! What is your reason for leaving?! HUH you guys were treated fair! equal! we trusted you"

Neji glared hard at her shutting her up " We were outcasted, Shikamaru is only acknowledge because he so smart, no one took knowledge of what Shikamaru likes to eat, what he likes to do in his free time, what he's afraid of it was all " Shikamaru so smart'' "Get a nara to come up with a strategy" it's annoying to we all know he's treated as dirt, forced to train like a slave, Hinata is the weak princess"Shino spoke..everyone was in shock, So Kiba decided to cut in " And me, used and treated as a dog just because I live with them and love them more then people, dogs don't betray you even after you die."

Tsunade glared hard at the six " Traitors...Lock them up" Naruto sighed, he knew Obaa-chan was to selfish and stubborn to understand, his eyes fell on the trusted people he knew all there faces were full of anger and hate, and finally Sakura full of hate and anger the look she would throw him when she thought he was looking.

Naruto did a handsign" Release!" Naruto form changed..completely Naruto was lean muscular he looked slightly feminine but his eyes were sharp and blue as the sky, his blonde hair was longer about shoulder length and he was in all black and a black sleeveless shirt and vest with red bandages around his forearm and knees he had on fingerless gloves, Everyone was in shock, he looked sexy, he looked not like the Naruto they knew he felt stronger a lot stronger..Tsunade squinted and notice a tattoo on his left arm which was claw marks, Naruto frowned at the reaction of everyone was more scared and shocked then the hate filled one he was so use to "Ah.. this feels so much better" Naruto cracked his neck, and looked over at his friends" Shika?"

Shikamaru stood up dusting himself off "This is taking longer than necessary Naruto we need to hurry this up" Naruto Nodded and Shikamaru did a lazy hand seal "release!" Shikamaru was taller, and leaner muscular his hair was still the same, his eyes were sharper, he was a wear the same outfit as Naruto except a black fishnet shirt, and green bandages and no gloves, Shikamaru had a tattoo on his wrist of a footprint of a deer. Ino gasped, choji by now was staring at his..best friend..

Neji also released at the same time, his hair was longer and he was in a white and black outfit same as Naruto he had a chain tattoo up his whole right arm he looked semi-the same besides his face was more relaxed "Hinata,Shino hurry up"

Hinata winked " Release!" Hinata (Same outfit as the Mizukage Mei) except was a dark purple and black she had a tattoo of wings on her chest above her breast. Hinata hair was a lot longer down to her waist.

Shino on the other hand had the biggest change out of all of them, he was buff and wearing a matching outfit as Naruto but was black and grey his tattoo was on his shoulder was a egyptian scarab.

Sakura stood up by this point and looked at Naruto lustfully and smiled softly " Naruto-kun..w-w-when did you get so hot?" Sakura made a move forward with Ino, Shikamaru glared hard at the two females, as Shino got in front of Naruto back towards them and looking over his shoulders still wearing his shades " We have to go"

Tsunade shook her head coming out of shock " Grab them! Don't let them escape" Neji glared at Hinata distastefully " You keep a eye on Kiba"

Hinata laughed " Oh please..causin didn't you hear a word I said? Kiba's been training"Her voice sweet and airy as a feather, Naruto looked over Shino curiously" hm?" Kiba chuckled and made a hand sign " Release!" Neji, Shino,and Shikamaru looked at him wide eyed.

Kiba looked more feral his hair all over the place his fangs longer and his triangles, Kiba looked more mean an animalistic, he wore the same outfit but the hoodie was dark, Akamaru grew in size he was huge enough for someone to ride, Kiba also like Shino body got more buff. " Couldn't let you guys have all the fun could I?" Kiba scratched his head chuckling.

Naruto looked at him with a eyebrow rose " And what would of happened if we didn't let you join us?" Kiba made a thinking face " I guess I'd be the strongest sexiest motherfucker in Konoha" Naruto laughed with Kiba, and Neji rolled his eyes dodging and anbu that tried to get a cheap shot.

Naruto eyes looked at Tsunade and the rest of them with disconcerted " Let me ask you something? Why keep ninjas that wont serve or protect you?"

Tsunade shook her head " GET THEM BACK" Naruto and his group dipped out quickly and hopped from branches to branches dodging anbu, Hinata was riding on Akamaru giggling. " Oh this is to easy.."

Shikamaru left a trap and they all jumped into a bush, and kunai was shot into one of the anbu's did cartwheel out of the way of a sword and laughed " Oh come on that's it?" another anbu came behind Naruto and tried to stab him, Naruto lazily was about to dodge until Shikamaru caught him in his shadow possession jutsu, Naruto roundhouse kicked him into a tree and continued running with Shikamaru at his side. "Where's Neji !" Hinata released her byakugan and eyed the forest "He's fine, he's surrounded but he's toying with them" Naruto rolled his eyes " We have a deadline and we are behind!" Shino took the hint and set a insect to Neji.

Neji was having to much fun, and noticed a insect and frowned and decided to make this quick he did rotation and ran to catch up with his group." Party crashers" Naruto laughed at Neji childishness which was glared and saw Kiba sweating slightly but saw Kiba not giving in,Naruto looked at Shikamaru who also noticed kiba stamina wasn't up to par with the group..

Naruto felt more chakra signatures catching up, Kiba wouldn't be able to make it to the border if they kept coming at them. Naruto signaled for Shino " Shino help Kiba, Hinata get your lazy ass off Akamaru" Hinata pouted and hoped off " Yes Naruto-sama" " Shikamaru, Neji make sure to deliver the message if I don't catch up in time."

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Naruto, of course Naruto could handle all of the on his own but the fact Naruto wanted them to leave him alone " Naruto.." Naruto looked at Shikamaru and gave him a foxy grin " Awh Shika-baby I'll be fine" Shikamaru glared at the nickname " Let me stay with you or Neji" Naruto frowned shaking his head " Shino can handle delivering the message with Neji they won't need all of us" " Shikamaru Neji will need your help explaining Kiba and Shino is a huge talker you know this." Shikamaru bit his lip " Hurry up and catch up with us."

Shikamaru ran off to catch up with the other, Naruto smiled " Shikamaru always been..the weak one also" Naruto looked over at the man who dared talk ill of his best friend " Ah..a mask.. good then I can hunt you down later." The Anbu's all looked at Naruto " Demon tainting our best ninjas" Naruto chuckled " Ah yes the big bad seventeen year old"

Naruto glared at the anbu's and did a quick hand seal around his eyes were black like eyeliner and whisker marks thickened " Kyuubi: ryuton roar" Naruto roared and a blast of kyuubi chakra sent them flying all back, some were burned and some were barely alive. Naruto spoke his voice laced with hate and demonic energy " Let Obaa-chan know, I'm not someone she can choose to love and not love."

Naruto sprinted away to catch up with his group.

**Few hours later**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk reading the report the injured anbu's told her. 'Naruto-kun...why..were we that cruel to you? why would you leave us..why would you leave me after forcing me to be hokage? what about your dream? what about your love for Sakura? So many questions.. you left unanswered..'

Sakura, team 8, Team gai, Kakashi and Iruka busted in along with choji and Ino. " Where are they?" " My WHOLE team left what kinda bullshit" " Sasuke is back so we can start his training after he's done healing" " Shikamaru where is he? I'm kill him!'' '' They..they left me..''

Tsunade couldnt hear herself think over everyone's loud voice " SHUT UP, I don't know I'm send out anbu's to try and find them but as far as I know they are across the border or near it.."

Kakashi spoke up and sighed " I felt a wave of demonic chakra..." Tsunade nodded"Apparently Naruto is able to use the Kyuubi or he got taken over temporarily.."

Sakura froze up " H-he is a demon.." Everyone looked at her and Ino stood by her best friend. " Yea! He nearly killed Sasuke also.." Sakura nodded with Ino and left the room, they wanted no part in bringing back a demon and his supporters.

Tsunade looked at the rest of the group not much " In a due time we are going to go out and try to reclaim them and bring them back to the village, the council.."

_Danzo was infuriated " I told you let the demon brat join my anbu's! we could have controlled and harness his power but no now he could be in the clutches of akatsuki or worst!"_

_" The demon should be killed on the spot_

_" S-rank him!"_

_Tsunade had no choice.._

Kakashi and Iruka were shocked "There just kids!" Tsunade nodded " Not in the eyes of the council or the village..in due time we will go find them until then train, continue to support and help this village.''

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto sighed catching up with his group, they made it to the border, at the border they saw Gaara sitting calmly in a tree, with, Gaara was dressed in a matching outfit with Naruto but brown and his tattoo of love on his forehead "Took you guys long enough.." Gaara glared at Kiba "What the fuck."

Naruto was catching his breath " Look he's joining us on to tougher topic's Itachi where is he?" Gaara shrugged " Prob at the base, I've heard Akatsuki is in a uproar about his betrayal so he prob made it safely to the base."

Kiba froze up " W-we are joining akatsuki?" Hinata elbowed him and whistled lightly. Naruto looked at him " Hinata...you said you explained everything.." Hinata coughed " No I..said he trained and stuff..but I didn't want to give out details unless he was already in" Shino went up to Hinata choking her and lifting her up into the sky.

Shino was radiating with anger, not at the fact Kiba was oblivious to everything, but at the fact he was oblivious but knew they were leaving meaning Hinata mentioned something anything. Kiba didn't protect Hinata, she already warned him Naruto is leader, Shikamaru, then Shino, and Neji but altogether they were equal, it wasn't his fault anyways that Hinata didn't explain anything.

Shikamaru smiled a bit " Shino..she did mention something look at Kiba, he hasn't went to protect her at all.." Shino didn't break eye contact with Hinata, Hinata was losing her grip on Shino's hand which was cutting off her oxygen, Neji rolled his eyes "Shino let her go, killing her just leaves us with more work" Shino tossed Hinata into a tree agitated with her.

Naruto was leaning against Gaara thinking hard. "Kiba." Kiba jumped at Gaara voice " Why did you want to come knowing we were betraying the village?" Kiba was expecting this question just not from Gaara, Kiba spoke up "I'm tired I noticed how strong Naruto was getting not being in that village, they only used me as a tracker, I have more to offer I can do more, I want to laugh for real and have fun with Naruto and everyone I noticed Shikamaru and Naruto sometimes laying about watching clouds, or Naruto running from Neji trying to feed him other foods besides ramen, or the way you and Naruto seem to look at each other and understand each other..I guess the full reason was Hinata and Neji fight, Naruto supported Hinata..I want that kind of support, that kind of feeling, I wont lie I never seen Shino and Naruto together."

Naruto eyed him " It's amazing you even noticed me with Neji, or Shikamaru meaning you were paying attention to me" Kiba nodded "Shino usually came over my house and we stayed in doors he doesn't like the outside. Kiba..what we are doing is going to be worst than the akatsuki, but stronger than any other village. We want to form our own group be the strongest group alive, that villages pay for our assistance, our bond is our family.." Kiba took it in " So basically..we go around doing good or bad deeds to the highest bidder."

Naruto nodded" Not just that Kyuubi runs threw all our veins, I shared my kyuubi with them" Kiba eyes widen. Shikamaru decided to cut in " If you join us you will also have kyuubi and shakaku going threw your veins just like us you will train as ruthlessly as us." Kiba nodded " Why do I feel like you guys aren't telling me something?"

Neji nodded" We also going to break some rules in konoha " Kiba blinked " Go on.." Shino had his arm on Naruto shoulder leaning on him " We are going to take down the council."

"I'm in" Kiba eyes looked determined and his teeth were giggled " Ah yes I forgot...The council did you wrong didn't they"

Naruto looked Kiba in the eyes and spoke carefully " Are you in?"

Kiba looked at Neji he was standing by the other side of Naruto his arms crossed, Shino had his arm on Naruto shoulder leaning on him, Shikamaru was sitting on the floor leaning against Naruto's was injured leaning against the tree Gaara was sitting in his sand was already forming I guess just in case Kiba said no.

Kiba did a animalistic grin and shouted " Hell yeah!''

* * *

**Ugh that was the longest chapter I've done in a long time, I just couldn't stop I didn't know where to stop anyways, there you go I hope nothing is wrong with the chapter **

**Enjoy! Plus Tumblr is on my homepage I answer all questions there! sometimes here**


	2. Chapter 2

**The pairings are secret in the story if you can figure it out message me on tumblr or here and make a guess I'll answer later in a chapter, but as of now no pairing ;D come on now it's only the second chapter BUT the winners will get a one-shot story of their favorite pairing and it will be edited an I'll put my best work in there, if your familiar with my work you'll see what I'm talking about haha until then enjoy**

**10 reviews guys for next chapter !**

* * *

Hinata was fixing herself up as they all continued to run to their secret area. They've been running for nearly half a day straight, and Kiba wouldn't dare complain he wondered how they weren't exhausted or at least sleepy he could use a good three hours of sleep. Neji was scanning the forest up ahead his byakugan still activated, he heard Kiba stumble landing on a branch and sighed ' This was one of the worst idea's they could have decided...almost as bad.' Neji visibly shivered ' no not as worst as that idea'

_flashback_

_Naruto was sitting in a tree eating an apple in his signature outfit bright ass orange jumpsuit his blonde spikes swaying in the wind, Neji was training in the training ground while Naruto sat in the tree, Neji finally talked Naruto into eating an apple saying he looked attractive eating an apple. Tenten came up to Neji blushing holding a scroll in her hand, Naruto raised an eyebrow watching the scene hoping Tenten wouldn't notice him there ' Hm..this is interesting' Naruto thought masking his chakra signature slightly._

_Tenten took a deep breath and spoke with confidence '' Neji!'' Neji had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and looked at Tenten and spoke respectively as possible to her '' Neji w-will you help me train?'' Neji looked at her carefully ' Wouldn't hurt..' Tenten wasn't finished '' Then we can go get some d-dinner if you don't mind! I mean its up to you I just thought since we are team mates..i-it be nice to get dinner together.''_

_Neji looked at her and almost cringed in disgust ' Oh god Naruto would never let me live this down' His eyes shifted to a Naruto's back, Neji thought Naruto was trying to give him privacy,or was angry at the fact someone would ask him out. Neji squinted slightly and saw Naruto's shoulder shaking and his movement, Neji glared hard " HE'S LAUGHING?!"_

_Tenten looked shocked at Neji how he just yelled, Tenten was about to turn around to see what he was yelling at until Neji grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, Tenten blushed " I would love to, But I will have to decline.I have to many things to do to.." Neji looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto was gone " day.." Tenten frowned '' Oh well m-maybe "_

_Neji was walking away before she had time to finish, Neji quickly left and cringed at the thought " Ugh she thought I'd actually give her a chance.." Naruto popped up by Neji " Oh hoho you should've givin it a try !" Neji was about to punch Naruto in the face, but stopped at the bright smile Naruto had. Neji touched his cheek instead of punching him " That was possibly the worst idea you ever thought of."_

_Naruto had a mischievous glint in his eyes and whispered in Neji ear, Neji eyes got big and he blushed punching the Dobe in the chest " No I was mistaken THAT was the worst idea you ever had" Naruto coughed rubbing his chest " OW Neji-kun~ that was not nice!" Neji rolled his eyes and smiled " Just for that no ramen today" Naruto frowned and ran away to the ramen stand " Fuck that noise!" Neji glared and walked fast after Naruto " I'm not playing Naruto!" Naruto giggled running away. Neji couldn't help but smile, Naruto smile was contagious. _

_flashback end_

Neji chuckled out loud, and Naruto eyed him Neji gave him a frown and cleared his throat " Let's slow down Kiba movements are getting inconsistent." Kiba was about to argue with Neji, but he could barely catch his breath. Naruto landed on a branch to hard, Shino arm's wrapped around his waist stopping him from flipping forward. Naruto pouted and sighed "I have so much chakra as it is now having two demon chakra's flowing threw me it's a bit hard with these weights always getting heavier"

Kiba eyes widen ' Weights? how are they not tired. I know they have all this chakra but there body must be.' Gaara was next's to him and yawned " Its the one-tailed demon, just like me they don't have to sleep" Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin at how quiet Gaara was. ''Wait? when do I get to have their chakra also" Kiba looked at Gaara, but Gaara was already gone.

Naruto looked his shoulder at Kiba "Kiba! Come here" Kiba jumped to Naruto, as Naruto was slipping from Shino's arms and standing next to Gaara. Naruto squeezed Kiba's face tightly his body forming in red chakra, Kiba face was steaming. Kiba's eyes widen in fear he felt hot very hot 'Akamaru...why' Kiba eye's shifted to Akamaru and saw his dog also feeling overwhelmed but by Gaara.

**SKIP**

After a switch off between the two Kiba' had wolf paw prints on his chest and he looked more feral than he did before his nails were longer also, he looked at his hand. Naruto nodded kinda tired. " There now you also will feel the extent of our power also..a gift." Neji did a few hand seals and weights were put on Kiba. Kiba nearly fell over at how heavy they were " We all started at that so quickly get use to them they get heavier randomly depending on how you take to them"

Kiba felt powerful, he felt something else he sniffed the air, everything felt so clear and crisp. Shino stretched his arm " Yes it enhances many things also, Naruto.'' Naruto nodded knowing they had to hurry up especially now they used up a major part of the chakra. "Before you get spooked, be careful of what you think" Kiba eyed him " Kyuubi and the one-tail run threw your veins, they rarely talk but they do talk"

Naruto took a deep breath leaning on Gaara, who also was feeling it take a toll on him but supported himself and Naruto's body weight. Shikamaru calculated a quick and efficient way to get there. " I tried to think of a shortcut but Naruto had to pick somewhere so far, we should have made a resting spot, we need to keep moving.'' Shikamaru took Naruto onto his back, as Kiba offered to help Gaara raised an eyebrow at him. "No"

Kiba shrugged and Hinata giggled ' You have a lot to learn little pup' Naruto chuckled at the thought of big bad ass Gaara riding on someone's back fully conscious. "Lets go."

**Four hours later.**

Shikamaru had notice about two hour's ago at how heavier Naruto had gotten " So fucking troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled, he hated doing heavy lifting not saying Naruto was heavy but it was so tiresome have to do more then what was worst Hinata was riding on Akamaru again, after being told to get the hell off the mutt. Shikamaru took a deep breath ' Calm down..calm down..' Everything seemed to piss of Shikamaru when he had to put in effort, or do work.

"Nyah..ramen..'' Shikamaru chuckled at Naruto's sleep talk. ''Such a troublesome blonde'' Shino had stopped on a tree branch, Shikamaru almost dropped Naruto at the sudden pause. Neji glared hard at the ground, along with Gaara who was acting like he wasn't exhausted.

''Shikamaru come see this" Shikamaru looked up at Neji and jumped in between him and Shino, Shikamaru gave a lazy glance down at the ground, below him he saw Itachi he looked angry as fuck, Shikamaru chuckled figuring it out " Couldnt get in could you?'' Itachi 'hnned'

"We need to make it easier for all of us to get in, Naruto can't be in six places at once." Naruto yawned waking up to a familiar chakra signature " I actually can be in a hundred places if I choose but will fix the problem once we get in how long have you been waiting?''

"two-months" Naruto eye's got big fully awake now,and was laughing very loudly and squirming, Shikamaru who was tired of it all decided 'fuck it' and let go of Naruto fell from the tree still kinda tired was about to hit the ground until Gaara sent sand down to capture him " Dick." Naruto said Shikamaru grinned and was about to say a sexual comeback until Neji scoffed " Okay we are here so Naruto."

Naruto jumped off the floating sand landing next's to Itachi, Neji and Hinata both checked the area to make sure no one was around or following them, Kiba sniffed the area along with Akamaru. Itachi who also was taking caution was looking around sharingan activated.

Naruto bit his thumb and placed it on a random dirt patch that kind of stood out in the middle of the grassy land. The ground shook and a cave appeared from what seemed like no where. Kiba was shocked at what he just witnessed "where the fuck.."

Itachi sprinted into the cave entrance, Shino and Shikamaru dived in next and was followed by the rest. Naruto was the last to go in and what he witnessed was Itachi sharingan fully activated glaring at Kiba. Naruto rolled his eyes stretching "Really? I'm tired of explaining this"

"Naruto, why would you bring him isn't it enough you have Hinata here? She's the next in line for hyuga clan not to mention I for months been trying to talk you out of this stupid idea of bring her, now he's here why is here.I thought we were done looking for members, and I thought we were done taking in people from the leaf village, what if he betrays us? We finally are able to relax for awhile until" Naruto was exhausted as it was and hearing Itachi go on his tangent just wasnt his cup of tea right now " Itachi yes, yes I know it was a stupid idea.. Which is why I had them vote on it" Naruto skipped away from the three men who we're staring at him all thinking the same thing 'Traitor'

Itachi turned his attention to Shino,Neji,and Shikamaru. One eyebrow raised, Neji rolled his eyes " Well I said no" Itachi stalked to Kiba "Well time to eliminate a problem." Naruto yelled back to Itachi " Leave him be." Shikamaru decided it was to troublesome to try and save Kiba. " He's good at tracking plus he's loyal and a good friend of mine" Shino gave Kiba a dirty look. Kiba flinched 'Maybe this was a bad idea..'

Itachi sighed and looked away from Kiba " Don't give me a reason to kill you''

Shikamaru and Neji walked side by side having a small chat about there next move, Shikamaru sighed " If Sasuke didn't hate Itachi so much he could of came with." Neji scoffed " As much as I would love to disagree, you're right we should swap Hinata for him" Shikamaru chuckled " Speaking of Hinata, what was the reason we brought her along?" Gaara entering the conversation. Shino hopped in also " She made her own original arsenal using the gentle fist"

Kiba was overhearing the conversation and wonder why the disliked Hinata so much." Because I betrayed Naruto." Kiba jumped a bit at how she answered his silent question. "I should of helped but instead I stayed quiet" Hinata walked faster to catch up with Itachi. Kiba stared as she walked away '' Well akamaru looks like we got our worked cut out for us"

**Leaf Village**

Jiraiya was sitting on the window ciel listening to Kakashi and Sakura. " He's a traitor, and corrupted some of our finest shinobi'' Kakashi stated. Jiraiya knew that wasn't the case.

The council already put Naruto in the bingo book, but waited awhile for the rest of the ninjas to come to there on the other hand, they thought since he was back in the village he'd behave they thought wrong, every chance he got he tried to escape, Sakura figured it was cause of Naruto. She to started to grow to hate the 'demon'

Jiraiya' where are you kid?'

**Four years later.**

Naruto yawned as Shikamaru still stood by him of course planning there next move ''Shikamaru you're always gonna be right by my side right?'' Shikamaru yawned and gave him a lazy but full of emotion glance ''Just acknowledge me as your shadow, even in the dark if you can't see me I'll always still be there.''

Naruto chuckled and leaned against him '' What's nexts? Neji, Itachi, Shino are so advance I think they'll start getting restless even Hinata, and Kiba are keeping up." Shikamaru laughed " Right are you sure you're not the one restless?'' Naruto gave a fox grin " Alright alright you got me."

After a few minutes of silence Shikamaru spoke " We have to go back to the village..soon" Naruto hmmed " Why?" Shikamaru sighed softly " Our best bet is the Leaf Village especially since there at war with Suna for god know's what reason,Yota would be perfect to continue the help for we can collect get what we need and leave" **( I hated what happened with Yota so he's here well and ALIVE and a bit more in control of his emotions)**

Naruto rolled his eyes " You know once they get us they wont let us leave, and of course try to have me killed" Shikamaru glared the thought of anyone harming Naruto always pissed him off, pissed off everyone in the group. "Never happening, plus didnt you promise a certain future hokage you'd come back for him? I bet he's stronger and could be a great brawler just like you"

Naruto was about to retaliate when Kiba decided to walked in " Shika, we're low on Foods being Crab, and the general amount of seafood, seafood seasoning, pork, steak, and lamb, and the basic miso ramen" Naruto's eyes widden at that " Herbs we are low on also, not to mention Yota and sadly Hinata need's new clothes" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that " Hinata?" Kiba coughed and blushed " Her breast are.." Shikamaru groaned.

Naruto rolled his eyes " Tell Neji, Shino, and Hinata to get dressed we're going" Naruto took a deep breath and sighed " Home"

Kiba's eyes narrowed at this " Fucking hate that place why the hell would we go back again?!" Naruto chuckled " Well one we our low on resources and we can't keep sending Yota out to trade weather for resources, he needs to keep training and I heard the village is in a tight spot." Kiba laughed " Good." Naruto nodded" They'll be begging for you guys to come back, forcing actually, and possibly try and have me killed.'' Kiba killer intent went out the sudden thought of it " I'll slaughter the whole village first."

They all began to grow very protective more protective than they did of Naruto, to them Naruto was there drop of sunlight in the dark cave, even so the cave lead out to secret open field. Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes " PFFT LIKE THEY COULD" Kiba howled " DAMN STRAIGHT" Shikamaru felt a headache coming on 'troublesome' Shikamaru stood up dusting himself off and began to leave waving back at the two " I'm leaving first to go tell the others"

"Alright Shikamaru, anyways we could take some item's and of course cause some trouble while offering our help to the highest bidder" Kiba's eyes widen " Which is why you sent Gaara to Suna?" Naruto nodded " Now go get ready"

Kiba left leaving Naruto alone. Naruto sighed and fell on his back opening his deep blue eyes to stare at the ceiling his golden ocean sprawled out on the floor 'Ramen, and konohamaru'

**Few hours later**

Naruto began walking threw the cave ' Home sweet home' The cave was huge the made the cave have several tunnels and flooring all leading to different area's the cave was necessarily dark and gloomy thanks to Hinata, it felt relaxing and peaceful. Kiba and Akamaru with there fang over fang began put a whole bunch of room's and even add the path to the secret grassy area which was part of the cave, the grassy area was a place to relax next to a river, and then there was the training ground **( If you ever saw Dinosaurs the disney movie there you go just like that)**

Naruto saw his group of friends and trustworthy Ninja's and smiled a bright smile " Ready? Check off" Shikamaru went first and with a technique similar to the shadow possesion jutsu held up a scroll that appear from the dark abyss of his shadow's " I packed weapons, trick wire, a bunch seal's a few contracts from previous villages, and the basics" Shikamaru dropped the scroll back in the shadow's lazily stretching. Naruto's eyes fell on Shino "Basic's and of course extra bugs that are safely tucked in a jar wouldn't want another accident." Naruto shuddered remembering getting bit by a strange spider called a 'black widow' but was saved by Hinata.

Hinata rolled her eyes deciding it was her turn " I packed herb's, medical records, fake and real ones, medical license, medical documents from several villages surrounding the area, and the basic's, including a few extra weapons,and lastly toxins" Naruto nodded, Hinata was there best taijutsu since her style was created at early age she has mastered her style easily, but she also knew a great deal about being a medic and even faked as ninja to get training in the field best part was she wasn't afraid of blood either. Neji cracked his neck glancing at Naruto " I got basics only" Naruto frowned, he knew Neji was great and even better with the demon chakra control but Naruto believe in better safe hen sorry. "kiba?" "Dog food, food, solider pills, and the back up weapons and akamaru got the transfer scrolls just in case but only three."

Naruto nodded and smiled "We all ready?" Everyone nodded and pulled on there hood's they all we're in black and walking to the entrance of the cave. Neji and Hinata turned on there byakugan and stared out of the cave doing a whole scanning as much of the premier as they could " Kiba? Akamaru. Go" Kiba and Akamaru sprinted out and Akamaru immediately dived into a bush and Kiba jumped into a tree grabbing hold of a branch and pulling himself up on the tree. They both sniffed out different direction's ''Someone is the forest but not to far."

Naruto sighed "Would we be able to leave the cave and lock it up in time" Neji's eyes squinted ' Why would someone be this far..unless' " Kiba is it Gaara?" Kiba closed his eyes and took a big wiff it smelled of dirt, sweat, and firewood. " Akamaru is it him?" Akamaru barked. " It smells of him but we can't be to sure, check out the area 160 degrees east" Neji immediately recognized him. " It's him should we wait."

Naruto shook his head " No we wasted to much time trying to figure out it was him, Itachi will give him a heads up." Kiba sniffed the area one last time and gave a clear. Neji and Hinata bursted out of the cave the both got in hyuga stance blocking the entrance of the cave naruto came out next's behind Hinata and Neji but still in between the two a snarl on his face. Shikamaru c came out right after Shino he immediately locked the cave right back up making it so you can exit but can not enter without the demon signature.

" Yochina Akumu" Everyone's eye's stayed alert, no one looked back at Naruto. " Destination Leaf Village. 3" Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets eye's closed. Since he was defence and long range he stayed in the back hiding his chakra signature,Shino also being offensive but defensive could protect the rear in case of a sneak attack thanks to kekkai insects. Kiba and Akamaru always went out first because they we're unable to smell anything on the outside while in the cave, plus there heighten sense of smell, could smell things the byakugan could not see, or was unable to pickup Hinata and Neji were the best taijutsu so they ran ahead to scan the area, and also was able to take out the enemy quickly and efficiently. "2" Everyone tensed up a bit knowing the strategy and how to maneuver as a team, Naruto took a deep breath Naruto was the brawler unable to see what the byakugan saw or smell what Kiba smelled he was behind them, but handled his job and would sometimes handle the situation on his own. "1" **  
**

Hinata immediately jumped into the tree next's to Kiba and ran threw the tree's dodging tree branches, and landing on tree branches with as much grace as took to the ground running a bit faster then Hinata, Akamaru followed Neji as quietly as a huge dog could sniffing the lower level, while Kiba took after Hinata keeping his nose in the upper area taking any foreign or unknown possibly any scents other then his team.

Gaara spotted Naruto and the team and didn't even bother to try and say hi it would only cause a distraction, Shikamaru took to the shadow's of the tree's staying hidden but keeping up with Kiba and Hinata,Shino stayed behind Naruto also being a long range fighter but also because his kekkei insects was scattered threw majority of the forest and around the team Naruto sprinted behind Akamaru but still keeping an eye on everyone in the tree's.

Gaara yawned using the demonic signature to get into the cave and watched it lock back up " Seem's important.." Gaara left after Itachi to get a heads up on where they went.

Naruto growled a bit 'Back to hell..'

**Kyuubi**** grinned from behind her cage "Well at least time you're going with the Yochina Akumu..you're not alone kit." **Naruto nodded giggled while.. another psychotic laugh echoed in his head.

* * *

**So questions. **

**The group is called Yochina Akumu which from my knowledge means Childish Nightmare which I find fitting for the characters.**

**The place there at it's a nicer verison of the Dinosaur's cave/ secret area to the mating grounds. Much nicer.**

**Hinata will be explained later on about how she betrayed Naruto, and she well have her own chapter explain herself. They all will later kind of like those fucking flash backs in Naruto Shippuden? Kinda like that but each will get there own chapter.**

**Another thing ONLY Sakura, counseling,Village,and Saninn Bashing Sasuke will get bashed a bit but only cause of his pride I still dont know if I want him to be an asshole or join Yochina Akumu.**

**Reason for not joining, No real need for him Shikamaru is always by Naruto side, Neji and Hinata are scouters along with Kiba and Akamaru. I'm kinda of over the whole SasuNaru thing as of now. Plus what will the village have.**

**Reasons for joining He finds out about the village being the reason, He becomes best friends with Gaara and Shino all three being more stoic and they can go and do mission's, while Itachi becomes more useful for information gathering and training the lesser ninjas that join**

**UNTIL THE HURHURHUR **

**Nexts chapter:**

**"Seems nothing changed.."**

**"Naruto?! You came back!"**

**"DEMON"**

**"Shino, Shikamaru, You two will be married off and have many children"**

**" OI RAMEN PRONTO "**

**"Now where the hell ah...there we go.."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random fact, I have three irrational fears, Number 1 fear I kid you not if this shit was to happen irl I'd prob be the first to go, when the incident of the guy that took bath salt went around eat people I was on a suicidal break down. I am terrified of Zombies. Legit I'm prob the biggest chicken shit when it comes to that, another one of my fears I am NOT a girly person, but cat litter clean, or dirty even unopened I just I cant go near freak out its disgusting to me I don't know why I just want to scream and run away not kill myself like my zombie fear I want to flee and possibly fall into fetal position. Lastly thunder I can deal with it if I HAVE to but other than that you can catch me listening to music in my closet. By the way that is where I'am at right now so I'm type this up real quick and pray my laptop doesnt not die. **

**Sorry my tangents anyways please enjoy the story the reviews for next chapter is still 10! this is a freebee chapter and I hope that there isnt to many typos if there is I will go over and delete and fix it all up because shieeet I did not graduate for nothing LOL. Enjoy~**

**OH P.s. I did change my name I WAS Kagoma1 and BobbyGoneCrazy and I DID delete my profile info because I want people to read my stories because it's good not based on who's writing them**

**BEWARE TYPOS ( I think) My beta is working on to many of my stories and I wanted to get this chapter up here quick she will edit this later on but I will be continuing this story with or without her correction enjoy**

* * *

Kiba was able to smell the Leaf Village as they got closer he could smell the copper, the richness of each leaf everything that smelled so calm and was barely even noticeable was hitting his nose dead on ' I guess it's true everything smells different when you get fresh air' Kiba tried to stay focus but the smell just intensified ' This is almost as bad as when we went to the Kumo Village'

"**Kiba focus when you get to the Village I'll tone down the demon chakra on your senses" Kyuubi spoke in harsh aggravating tone.**

Kiba sighed' Its fine I need to be alert at all time this village is to never be tru-' "We should be there in a few seconds" Hinata spoke out loud killing the silent run and bringing Kiba out of the conversation with Kyuubi.

As they approached the gate to the Village, the village guards stopped them immediately they saw Hinata and Neji's eyes, and the triangles under Kiba's face, and Akamaru. " Y-you've returned! Hinata Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga!" The second guard grinned a kiba " Now we have more ninja's to assist us..who are the rest of these people?''

Neji stood " We would like to see the Hokage" The guard's nodded, and walked the group up to the Hokage's tower. Everyone was staring at the five and the giant dog.

"Lady Hokage there is some people here to see you" **(I'm say Hokage or obaa because her name is to long and hard on my memory hehe..long and hard anyways!)**

"Can't you see i'm piled up to my neck in paperwork who could it possibly be?!" The hokage glared over the mountain of paperwork and the guards spoke with caution " Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, and their friends even Kiba"

The Hokage immediately gave the anbu a look to stay on guard and she moved the paperwork to the floor quickly and efficiently. " To what do we owe the honor?" Neji, Hinata remove there hood's and she immediately saw they looked a tad bit more mature but still the same as they were when they left. Kiba did the same and she noted he changed a lot with in short amount of time.

"It's beneficial to both of us Hokage-Sama you need more ninja's and we need some documentation and some supplies" Hinata spoke carefully and respectfully to the Hokage to make sure she understood what they were there for.

" Documentation? what kind?" Kiba had to hold back the urge to glare at the wench 'playing dumb..as always' " We would much appreciate it if we had Uzumaki original origins and original birth certificate and his inheritance, a bit early" The Hokage stared at the group ' So there not here to be reinstated..' "You see I can not give Naruto his inheritance, or birth certificate due to the fact he is not here and the fact that he is to get this if I saw him as a worthy ninja, and capable of protecting himself"

Shino pulled his hood off still standing beside the one who hasn't lifted his head nor removed his hood aka Naruto " Very clever but we will not be giving away Uzumakis location's unless you sign some documentation which will be securely done between me and you alone no one else besides Kiba and one of your anbu's and if you saw him as a worthy ninja I highly doubt that will ever be possible due to your possible resentment of him leaving and 'abandoning' his village. On to other things he's been on his own since birth surviving each day by himself from torture and abuse and near death experience and still survives to the day, we both know he is more capable than most"

The Hokage took a second to process everything Shino said and spoke carefully " What documents would I be signing? How long would you guy's be staying in the village? how much help would you proved? and I would never think so lowly of Naruto.. and his original origins and birth certificates were taken awhile ago, so I believe your honesty here for another reason including his inheritance. Correct?"

Shino nodded and left with Kiba, and the Hokage and one anbu.

Hinata Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga stood proud and unmoving like they were taught in the hyuuga district, Naruto sensed a familiar chakra signature approaching. Hinata and Neji saw Naruto tap his foot and was immediately alerted. Not sure of what, but stayed on guard that was until

"That old bitch will give me other mission's other then D rank!" The door was flung up, but the voice was all to familiar, the hyuuga's didn't look back at all nor did Naruto, Naruto was trying hard not to give anything away. ' Head down, hood up, chakra masked, four breaths per count' .

"Sasuke-kun! Calm down they just don't want you out of the village with that _demon_ out there who know's what could happen!" A loud high-pitch voice screeched into the room. Neji was so close to turning around and closing all her chakra reserves and leaving it at that. Hinata was quickly noticing Neji reaction ' Please hurry Shino'

"Pfft like that dobe can do anything to me I'm a Uchiha and get off me Sakura!" Sasuke ripped his arm from Sakura, Sakura pouted and giggled " Of course Sasuke-kun but still we don't want to take a chance" Sasuke rolled his eye's Sakura seemed to tune out he WANTED to LEAVE FREE WILL.

Naruto yawned on accident and Sasuke looked at him and the Hyuuga's " What are you two doing here? Did you guy's leave the Dobe?" Sakura fist pumped the air " YEAH HE'S SO ANNOYING I BET THAT'S WHY YOU TWO ARE HERE" Neither Hyuuga's looked at the two nor responded even so they all visibly flinched.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata gave a dirty look, ' Chan? CHAN? How dare she we are not friends she better get acquainted with the word San or Sama' Hinata took a deep breath and quickly continued her Hyuuga stoic face.

"Oh.. and who are.?" Sasuke sharingan flared as he smelled a heavy stench of ramen, and saw a clean line on the boy's face and immediately pulled out a Kunai closing the already small distance on the hood boy and himself. Naruto sighed noting 'Next's time Hinata perfume'

Sasuke was blinded in rage, and everyone else was in shock by how quick everything happened. Shikamaru appeared from somewhere no one knew and had his shadow possession jutsu holding sasuke by his neck and his kunai knife in mid-air and his other arm behind back and his feet held down by his ankles. " Troublesome.. seem's he could recognize Naruto with ease.." Hinata and Neji we're also on the free side's of Sasuke in Hyuuga position.

Sakura was covering her mouth on the verge of tears "S-sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan why!? " Hinata again gave a dirty look but as quickly as it came it was gone. Sakura with her chakra enhanced strength swung hard down where Shikamaru was but was jab multiple times in her arm before the impact touched him " Ah-ah-ah sakura-_chan_ " Hinata spoke with a bit of venom when she said 'chan'. Sakura arm felt numb she couldn't even lift it what did she do?!

" I hit your pressure points and closed your chakra off from your arm temporarily, now harming Shikamaru-Sama is a no we are here on business so before you go around picking a fight you should" Hinata looked at Sasuke then Sakura " You both should sit down and wait till _you're_ Hokage comes back" Sakura shivered abit how venomous her voice got when she said 'you're' it was worst then when she said 'chan' " W-what happened to you? You were so sweet, and nice" Hinata scoffed " This isn't a reunion Sakura-san"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, at how he struggled against the binds. Sakura was a loyal team mate.. nah she loyal to Sasuke, Sakura tried to kick Shikamaru just to have Hinata deflect the hit. Hinata pulled out a Kunai " You attack Shikamaru again I will get serious"

Neji was keeping a close eye on Sasuke, ' What is taking Shino? was he ambushed..No he couldn't have been Kiba and Akamaru are with him, Shino also has.. i'm just overthinking this now..wait!' Neji turned around and used a force palm on the Anbu that was sneaking up to the group. Shikamaru immediately registered "Neji I got Sasuke for a good six hour's I can do this all day." Neji scoffed staring at the anbu who was laying limp against the wall " Maybe I used to.. Hinata! Kunai up no."

Hinata rolled her eyes putting her poisoned tipped Kunai away, Sakura noted these people we're not here to play and stayed behaved trying to conduct a plan. Shikamaru had probably came up with every plan to counter any plan I could come up with..unless.. Sakura stared at the floor " AHHHH" Sakura punched the floor as hard as she could causing the whole room to fall to the level below it.

Shikamaru didn't think she was stupid enough to destroy the hokage's room. "Troublesome..I forgot how stupid the Leaf nin are." Sakura stood up from the rubble coughing at the smoke, Shikamaru registered that everyone was a bit disoriented. Hinata landed on her feet still facing Sakura, Hinata was pissed the only outfit her breast could fit was now dirty.

Neji on the other hand was watching the paper's fall from the ceiling ' Ah..if she wasn't pissed before she is now.' Neji chuckled Shikamaru could not believe what he was seeing " Neji! focus" Neji blinked and realize the situation ' Fuck got distracted'

Naruto was standing as if nothing happened with Sasuke in front of him with a kunai dead aimed at his throat, threw gritted teeth he spoke " ..Say something...''

Naruto didn't make no moves, nor was he going to especially since. " WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" Sakura yelled up to the Hokage " HOKAGE-SAMA WE ARE UNDER" " YES YOU'RE UNDER MY FLOOR BUT I CAN FUCKING SEE YOU WHY IS THAT"

The hokage immediately sent anbu and workers to get started on her floor "B-but hokage" " No but's Sasuke remove your Kunai from his throat or I will have you locked up Sakura you ever pull some shit like this again I will personality break both your arms"

" Why are we only get yelled at they" " They are not my ninja they are guest" Hinata tuned them both out and was standing in front of Naruto same with Neji, Kiba chuckled and jumped down next to Naruto " Aha looks like I missed the party" Akamaru barked also next to Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke removed the Kunai but did not move from his spot dead center smack dad right in front of Naruto's face. Shino spoke to Shikamaru " Did they harm him? " Shikamaru shook his head "No not in the tiniest" Shino nodded and stood next to the hokage " Due to the paper's signed we can now reveal your identity, and we also are obligated to stay a week and clean up some broken ties, unless the contract is violated meaning if you are harmed by any ninja from the village, and or arrested for anything that happened after this document was signed. Once we leave the village the document is invalid"

Naruto didn't move, but the group knew he heard them. The Hokage held her breath and spoke softly " C-can you please show yourself..?" The person stood up straight Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw bright blue eyes ''Of course obaa-san'' Sasuke's eyes got bigger as Naruto removed his hood showing of that long blonde hair and bright blue eye's and his wonderful sun-kiss tan skin, Naruto didn't break eye contact with Sasuke " Been awhile hasn't it?" Sasuke's eyes we're still widen.. "f.." Everyone was confused at what we was trying to say.

Naruto squinted his eyes a bit scooting closer to Sasuke " huh?" " f..f..FUCK THE CONTRACT" Sasuke lunged at Naruto, only to be stopped again by Shikamaru's shadow possession. The Hokage was bewildered, Sakura one the other hand thought he was doing it because A. loved her B. He hated the demon. Sakura giggled coming to the conclusion both.

Sasuke glared hard at Naruto panting Naruto only stared back "You left me..you brought me back.. Just so you could fucking leave!? Explain yourself!" Naruto didn't show any type of emotion and spoke calmly " In due time as of now I think I will go get some food and take a nap." Sasuke mouth fell open, As Naruto walked away waving back at Sasuke and everyone. Neji followed asuit and same with Shino, Hinata winked at Sakura and left Shikamaru vanished yet again.

Immediately as they left.

Sakura screeched " Why would you sign such a contract!? WHY LET THAT DEMON BACK IN HERE?!" The Hokage gave her a deadly look " You dare question me? after you fucking destroyed my room?" Sakura shook with anger but was to afraid to say anything " He has more ties to village's then even jiraiya himself! he's the leader of the powerful assassination group! and he offered his assistance in this war unless you want to fight Suna by yourself! You think I dont know the trouble that boy caused ! as of now my hands are tied !"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Fine, put the demon to work. He probably manipulated those Villages! and just fucking great and Akatsuki member is in here and the LEADER just fucking great I knew Naruto was a demon but joining that group!"

The hokage laughed " So ignorant.." The hokage didn't even waste a breath on Sakura, and dismissed them. In the hall Sakura crossed her arms tightly over her flat-chest. " What the fuck is so funny? and my mother was right about her! RIGHT SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke was still in deep thought "..He's not in Akatsuki.." Sasuke was sure of that, Naruto may be a lot of thing's but suicidal wasn't one of them, no matter how strong he was he would go head first into a group collecting jinchurikis. Sasuke's sharingan flared "He made the group..." "Sasuke..?" Sakura was worried about what group was worst then Akatsuki? "Yochina Akumu" Sakura gasped. " He's worse than we thought.."

The Hokage scratched her head staring up at her 'office' and took a deep breath softly 'I need a drink...a strong one'

**With Yochina Akumu**

The group was in the training ground Neji and Shikamaru have a chat while Kiba was laying on Akamaru under a tree, Hinata was cutting an apple with Kunai and eating it in a tree watching the area. Shino carefully traced his thumb over Naruto's face, checking him to make sure no injuries was on him and making sure there was nothing put on him. Naruto laughed softly " Aww Shino-Kun I'm fine, you guy's know I'm a lot stronger then you yet" Shino gave him a casual look as of 'your point is?' " Nevermind" Shino finished checking Naruto. " If they we're to even touch you again I'd" Shino was visibly shaking with anger, Naruto touched his cheek and gazed into the shades that were blocking his eyes acting as if the shades weren't there "Don't worry only for a week." Shino nodded and walked away to Neji and Shikamaru.

Naruto took a deep breath and fell onto his back into a patch of grass. " Everyone is on edge.."** " Can you blame them? You got a council meeting soon, and knowing them it wont be good and than you have to deal with the rest of the team's then you have to find."**

"Konohamaru!" They all looked at Naruto then realized they forgot about the little Hokage " Ah..Fuck he should of been our next stop." Kiba looked over at Naruto lazily " Want me to go fetch him?" Naruto shook his head dusting himself off . " I'll go" He turned around and saw everyone giving him a glare. " It'll be fine ! I got this believe it!" Team Yochina Akumu cringed slightly he said the annoying word that his mask would yell out.

"Ah..so many years ago well I'm leaving first" Naruto walked away casually. Neji crossed his arm's giving a squint Kiba was laying lazily on top of Akamaru as the giant dog stood beside Neji, Kiba gave a lazy glance at the back of Naruto. "We're following him aren't we?'' Neji closed his eyes " Of course we are.'' Shino pushed his shades up on his face " I say we find konohamaru before he does" Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pocket " I say we follow Naruto from the shadows, but jump in if needed." Hinata jumped out of the tree and landed next's to Shino. " I agree with shikamaru lets go"

Naruto was walking casually around the village, seeing glares, and whispers and even hearing people say the fourth has risen from the dead. Naruto chuckled someone had the nerve to even throw a glass bottle at the back of his head which he stepped to the side avoiding. "As shikamaru would say troublesome" Naruto knew they were following him, Kiba had the least bit control of his emotion so whenever someone would say something or get ballsy enough to attack he had to fight with himself to keep his killer intent in check.

Naruto had figured out where three we're which were Shino, Neji and Kiba. Because of their killer intent and the random bugs that kept flying around. Naruto pouted 'Shikamaru always was great at hide and seek...and Hinata surprised she keeping in check well well look what we have here'

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the team seven by the ramen stand. Sasuke, Sakura and even Kakashi was there " Fate..has been cruel...eh I hangout with Neji to much" Naruto chuckled walking close enough for them to see he was going to the ramen stand and did a sharp turn left. Sakura mouth dropped open 'That idiot!'

Naruto closed his eyes and yawned, opening one eye and saw Sasuke glaring, Sakura having a dirty look, and Kakashi's fake eye smile.

"Dobe"

"Sasuke"

Sasuke noted Naruto didnt call him teme. " To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kakashi chuckled scratching the back part of his head " I was going to ask if you wanted to join us for ramen I was going to pay" Naruto had a weakness for ramen, but knew he had a mission to complete he didnt have time " Yes, okay."

Naruto left a shocked group, as he began walking to the ramen stand.

**Team Yochina Akumu**

Neji and Shino sweatdropped, while Hinata chuckled " Why didnt I see this coming?" Neji shook his head as Kiba spoke up " I did he has a sick obsession with the unhealthy noodles."

**With Team Seven**

Naruto was slurping up his third bowl. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust " Somethings never change" Naruto looked down at her chest while downing the noodles ' Indeed' Naruto chuckled at his own joke confusing the rest of team seven. Naruto coughed and wiped his mouth. " So I for some reason have a naggy feeling that you didnt just invite me here to buy me ramen."

Sasuke spoke up cocky as ever " I was wondering if you wanted to sparr later." Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled " Me personally would love to but I wont." Sasuke frowned and looked at him " Why ? you scared" Naruto raised one finger as if counting " first i'd be cussed out and possibly murdered for hurting the last uchiha." Naruto then gave a lazy smirk ''two i'd embarrass you"

" Right just because your in the infamous Yochina Akumu doesn't make you stronger" Sakura said with her nose in the air, Kakashi on the other hand was shocked at this news. Naruto guessed no one updated Kakashi

" Sakura you should get your fact's straight since you we're top female" Sakura glared at Naruto and was about to retaliate until he continued " I made Yochina Akumu, I'm leader of Yochina Akumu, and being so must mean I'm strongest in the group the group which is the strongest Assassination group, and could wipe the floor with you." Naruto rubbed his chin lightly " Hm..so much about us that _this _village does not know anyways"

Sakura swung down hard trying to hit Naruto on the head, but Naruto dodged with ease and was already leaving the ramen stand " Well I'm leaving first, before Sakura causes more of a mess for Hokage by breaking the contract. Thank you for the ramen"

Sakura was shocked 'That idiot! how dare he embarrass me' Sasuke on the other hand was mad, she would swing at him especially when they had him trapped for answers.

Kakashi sipped his soup softly ' Seems as if..the hokage was right it will be harder than we thought..' Sakura and Sasuke gave Kakashi a look " You know something" Kakashi sighed " Ah I do.." Sasuke was about to slaughter the man " tell us.!"

Kakashi leaned back a bit rubbing his chin " Yochina Akumu, as far as I could learn of the group there's a few members in the group, but the members are all unknown..The only info we got on them is there a boy who control's weather, a sand user, and someone that wears a mask..a boy with a giant dog and a few other's but there most recognize trait is there markings. Not sure what the markings are about..ah now I remember a bit more. Yochina Akumu most of the ninja's are in the bingo book, they also go around helping villages, there hideout is no where to be found even if you were to follow them its impossible to penetrate"

Sasuke was tired of the minor details " Strength wise" Kakashi got serious "...Yochina Akumu took down half of Kumo with only two ninja's, and the reason was unkown but when Kumo gave in they stopped and even apologised..I'm guessing Yochina Akumu is either submit or be forced into sumbission type of group"

Sakura took in this information "The council will kill Naruto with or without Hokage's permission" Sasuke shook his head " No they won't" Sakura smiled sweetly " Sasuke-kun he's no longer the best friend we knew so lets for-" Sasuke shook his head again at a puzzled Sakura " When you were about to him I felt a spike of killer intent even if I did nothing his group would" Sakura gave a confused look " Where?"

Kakashi chuckled" Good job Sasuke-kun" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two " The real question is how to get him alone" Sakura pouted a bit jealous ' Its always about that damn demon!'

Naruto was getting tired of looking around this village "Aww come on Konohamaru ! Where are you" Konohamaru was turning the corner with his friends laughing. "Speak of the devil." Konohamaru turned his head and saw Naruto standing there, and he felt so happy. His brother returned for him after years of waiting he finally came. " Naruto! BOSS!" Konohamaru charged at Naruto happily and hugged him tightly.

Naruto chuckled hugging him back "Still short I see.." Konohamaru rolled his eyes " still girly I see" Naruto saw Konohamaru friends and frowned at them " Are you sure?" Konohamaru nodded.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was sitting in a field of grass with Konohamaru and sighed " You'll have to leave your friends and loved one's behind.."_

_Konohamaru " I have you brother I dont need anyone else"_

_flashback end_

Naruto walked ahead giving Konohamaru time to say bye to his friends." Naruto-kun can we go see the other's?" Naruto eyed Konohamaru " OII Neji Kiba come out! you to shino"

Neji walked out casually from an alleyway while Kiba decided to hop out of the bush with Akamaru and Shino jumped down from a tree branch. "Damn Naruto! How cha figure it out?' Kiba asked laughing. Naruto rolled his eyes " Killer intent and these damn bugs buzzin around my ears!" Naruto pouted glaring and Shino, who waved them away. Shino mumbled a silent apology, while Neji just crossed his arms a frown on his face.

" You know Red Weasle will be pissed. Another leaf nin not to mention another important one.'' Neji still had a deep scowl on his face. Naruto nodded and felt breast against his back and flinched "Hinata.. I thought you at least stayed back" Naruto turned around glaring "Didn't you feel anything towards those mean old vill-" Hinata was already walking away from the whiny blonde " H-HEY I WASN'T DONE"

" Shikamaru!" Shikamaru appeared out from a shadow near a building " Loud-mouth troublesome blonde.." Naruto's eyes got big and water, Shikamaru was bewildered " H-hey I didn't mean it" "good" Naruto was already walking away. Shikamaru stood there, and beside him Shino and Neji took there spots and Kiba was with Akamaru. "Tisk..tisk..he manipulated you so easily''

Shikamaru glared " Shut it lets go"

**Training ground**

After hour's of intense training and checking out konohamaru move's, they sat all together under a tree. Shikamaru's head was on Naruto's lap. While Neji and Shino we're laying up against his shoulders and the tree, Kiba and Akamaru were next's to each other snuggled up and Hinata was also on Akamaru. "When will the Anbu leave.." Shikamaru yawned " Not until we do." Naruto was staring out into the shadow's of the forest. " Which will be.." Shino was trying his best to remain cool, but he hated this village, being left out while everyone out shined him. He wasn't some fucking ant..

_Flashback_

_Shino was sitting there all beat up in the grass, from training so hard, Naruto was towering over him grinning " An ant, is a magnificent creature..I expected you of all people to know that, can pick up twice it's on weight, so organized and able to take care of their queen..an ant is more important than most people acknowledge, and then when there infested with ant's they realize just how wrong they were and just how difficult is to actually get rid of all of them."_

_Shino for the first time, wanted to take his shades off and show Naruto's his expression, but couldn't due to his eye sensitivity.."Naruto?'' Naruto hmmed while messing with Shino's afro pulling twigs, and leaves out of it._

_Shino faced Naruto and took his hands and rubbed his cheek's against his hands " Will you be my queen?" Naruto chuckled wrapping his arm's around Shino's head pulling him close to his heart " But of course..I wouldnt have it any other way."_

_Shino smiled listening to his queen's heartbeat laying Naruto down softly in the grass keeping his ear pressed tightly to Naruto's heart. "Never..never stop beating.."_

_Flashback ended_

"Hey..Hey Shino your so bright you lighting up the darkness" Naruto giggled poking Shino's blushing face "Fucking glow worm" Kiba chuckled. "You mean pervert" Neji rolled his eyes "W-what? Hey! Shino we wanna know what you were thinking to" Shino fixed his shades and tried to play off he was sleeping 'Maybe being an ant..isn't as meaningless'

Naruto giggled rubbing Shino's forehead. "Naruto I'm sure we could find a hotel of some sorts to stay in" Naruto shook his head at Neji and sighed " It reminds me of home.. out here"

Neji nodded and was tempted to fall asleep except.. "Naruto what if?" Naruto was snoring lightly head leaning against the chuckled and activated his byakugan quietly, ' 10 Anbu's, and even Iruka and Sasuke are out there..I'll keep watch.' Neji yawned and focused.

**Next day**

Neji had dark circles under his eyes. He was pissy, Naruto wanted to ask him what happened but didnt wanna have his head bit off so he decided to not bother him even Kiba had more sense than that. "Naruto we have to go to the Hokage's tower to talk and then go to the council." Shikamaru stated. Naruto tensed" Lets go we will talk to konohamaru later."

Naruto and the group we're casually walking ignoring the harsh words, Hinata and Shino were aimlessly talking, well Hinata was trying to. Neji on the other hand really didnt want Konohamaru in the group, and had a eerie feeling something else was going to happen.

As they entered the Hokage's tower Naruto was grabbed roughly by the wrist and forearm " Let's go, you have a meeting to-" Kiba immediately pounced on one of the Anbu's digging his nails and squeezing the Anbu neck tightly, kiba was seeing red at the fact they dared to touch Naruto.

Hinata was trying to hold back Akamaru while Shikamaru was using his shadow neck binding jutsu on the other anbu with a wide-eyed expression. Neji and Shino stood beside Naruto as if daring someone to try to touch there Naruto.

The Hokage came out of her office seeing a bunch of Anbu surrounding the group and seeing Kiba and Shikamaru attempting to slowly kill two of her men " What is the meaning of this! Stand down!. Let go of him!" The Anbu's slowly but carefully back away from the group.

Hinata finally calmed down Akamaru and helped Kiba off the man " You do that again ** I'll rip your throat out with my bare teeth" **Kiba's was dripping with malice and pure evil intent. Naruto nodded, and Shikamaru released the man. Both Anbu's backed away holding there throat's terrified. Shikamaru lazily squatted down and didnt say anything.

Hokage took note' The quiet ones are always the most dangerous..' " May I ask what the hell happened!" Shino fixed his glasses noting Shikamaru wasn't going to talk until he was calm " Your men grabbed Naruto and we did give forewarning to you before no one will be touching, harming, or arresting Naruto but because the touching rule was not implied will let it slide, but as of now if any of your men is to touch Naruto in a threatening way or a way he does not like we will break the contract"

The Hokage nodded and gave a dismiss to the anbu that was supposed to escort them. " Please follow me" The group followed Shikamaru was glued to Naruto now after the outburst. Naruto needed elbow room but wanted Shikamaru to be at ease so didnt complain.

As they entered the counciling meeting room Naruto nodded everyone was here and frowned forgetting that his best friend's parents were also part of the council .

The Hokage took a deep breath and started " We are here for the temporary assistance of Yochina Akumu -"

Haruno spoke out of turn glaring distastefully " Why is the demon boy here? Understand assistance or not, he abandoned his village and be doing so need's to face the punishment."

Danzo nodded " Though the others may be over-looked because of corrupting of the demon brat we must look out for the safety of our village, I say we have them each start rebuilding there clan and have them reproduce multiple when the war does happen will have something to fall back on and still have a future."

The council nodded while the Hokage sighed she knew this was going to happen..didnt even let her finish.

"But you fail to realize Danzo, is we are not here to be apart of your village." Hinata said sternly as her father gave a displeasureable look.

" You have no choice you are apart of this village meaning you belong to this village and will do as told"

" But we will destroy this village if givin reason to, please do not tempt me to make a point. I'm not knocking up some bitches because you want to have more shinobi it's not our problem as soon as we finish up here we WILL be leaving" Kiba tried to sound as professional as possible but was getting annoyed. Danzo gave a smirk and waved his hand.

" Please have Naruto executed tomorrow morning, when the sun has fully risin we will reinstate the Shinobi, as of right now they have no say so, due to the manipulation of Uzumaki Naruto and I'm sure once the problem is erased they will come to there senses"

The Anbu made a move to Naruto, who stood there with a calm expression. "You touch Naruto..and I will promise you I will come after your wives and children, then your parents and then once you can't fathom the fact you lost them I will then give you a slow a torturous death" Shikamaru was staring at the council members with again the psychotic wide-eyed expression he had before.

The council was unnerved abit by this side of Shikamaru that no one has a heard of before. Neji and Shino knew this side of Shikamaru was caused by the one-tailed demon but rarely ever came out.

"S-Shikamaru son you must understand we need you guys" Shikamaru gave a shaky release of a breath he was holding " You must understand we are fucking -"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru from behind and hugged him tightly " Shika-baby it's fine, let me talk alright? we don't need the contract broken so soon no matter how much we want to leave we still have to keep temporary good terms."

Shikamaru began to calm down and returned to his lazy expressions and yawned " Troublesome.." Shikamaru squated down in front of Naruto and began calming down but paying attention ' I can't believe I lost control like that..I'm the brains of the operation and I just'

**" It's not your fault Shikamaru, you're very protective of the Kyuubi brat, I'm sorry you had to get some of my darker characteristics"** Shikamaru chuckled at the demon.

Naruto stretched and looked at the council and smiled softly " We are not on good terms as of we all remember what happened hopefully I won't have to go around blasting personal information but we are the Yochina Akumu" Naruto did a half bow respectively " Now on to business it has come to our attention that the leaf village is in danger no?"

The Hyuuga spat distastefully at Naruto " Yes because of you leaving the village we lost most of our ties with other villages and Suna is taking advantage of that and the new Hokage seem's to have it out for us for some reason Temari isn't a great candidate in my opinion but she sure knows how to get what she want's we personally are not willing to buy five times the amount we use to buy for resources we cant get here in the leaf village so we had some of our top shinobi attempt to try and talk her down and felt threatened"

Naruto chuckled " Ah Temari..she make's sure to get what's need to get done, Hinata remind me to actually stop by there once we are done here I'd love to visit" Hinata nodded " Plus we need some minerals.." Naruto noted that. " Anyways I deeply apologise for not staying in a village that attempted to _kill _me numerous of times. This war could be possibly be ended just with a simple apology or you could just pay the money, I personally would not like to kill Suna nin so we will help outside of the battlefield."

Danzo spoke carefully " Look Uzumaki your unneeded but think of your friends wouldnt you want Shikamaru and Shino to have a family?"

Naruto glared and spat out at Danzo " Shikamaru and Shino are mine when they are ready to settle down they will discuss it with me but until they day has come I will not be sharing my Shikamaru or my shino i'd fight anyone that dared to try to take my precious people away from me."

Haruno scoffed " What makes you think you'll live that long demon? we will not be taunted by you any longer" Shikamaru stood up and dusted his pants " Well then goodbye."

Everyone froze up except Yochina Akumu

Haruno was bewildered " w-what?" Shikamaru took Naruto by the forearm as if to lead him away " We are leaving the Village then, are aid is not need and you don't want to follow our contract so Naruto and us will be leaving very quickly." Hinata bowed respectively as if to follow shikamaru.

The Hokage reached out kind of startled by how easily they could leave " W-what about the resources you guys need? or the funding?"

Neji uncrossed his arm's and fawped Shikamaru possessive grip off Naruto and rolled his eyes " Well we have other easier Village's we can obtain our resources we just picked the villages because everything we needed was sitting here but we can village hop or go to different villages in groups, or take what we need." As Neji finished Shikamaru grip was back on Naruto tugging lightly.

Naruto chuckled at his best friend's behavior 'Ah there tearing me apart~' he said lazily. Danzo had a sadistic grin " What makes you think we will let you walk out of this village?" Kiba busted out laughed with Akamaru barking at his masters enthusiasm " Do you really think that we can't get out of this village? I alone could destroy half this village"

Danzo paled " What about you're friends and family!? Do you really think it'll be that easy" Kiba smile slowly faded as he walked up to an Anbu and put the the anbu in a headlock with the other anbu surrounding him " Let him go boy"

Danzo stared, Kiba gave a emotionless expression up the council and his eyes land directly on Danzo " Need an example of how easy it'll be? How simple it be to snap this mans neck? He probably has a wife and four kids two boys and two girls. He could be a fun loving dad yeah know? take his kids to train play around in the grass but knowing all this I could still do it"

" P-please dont" The Anbu was shaking in Kiba strong grip trying to free Hokage slammed her fist down " let him go!" Shino sighed " Yes please do, we have a good record we cannot violate a contract first." Kiba threw the anbu away. Shino spoke in a icy voice " It does not mean we will not though"

Naruto was getting a mother fucking headache this was supposed to be simple and they all just kept going back and forth Naruto hated shit like this this is why he fucking hated hokages.

Naruto rubbed his eyes " Look this is how it's going to happen. One I will get my funding even if I got to kill half the village " Naruto gave a serious expression " As of everything else, I'm not in the mood to die today or anytime soon so we will either give temporary assistance for resources because we are Yochina Akumu NOT Leaf nin so they will NOT be staying even if I die they will possibly seek vengeance on this village"

The council mumbled to themselves not thinking they would still be loyal even with there leader gone.

The hokage sighed understanding the verdict " I'm sorry Yochina Akumu it seem's as if your assistance is not need please understand we just dont feel comfortable having such a dangerous group among hands are tied"

Naruto chuckled darkly " You're hands are always tied but that is fine, our trip wasnt a total failure if you need us send three nin's personally to us if they can find the hide out, and my funding please send to Suna."

The Hokage nodded reluctantly but she could not keep him from his inheritance. " You have a few hour's to leave before we have you arrested." Shikamaru cut in " Plenty of time we are leaving first" Shikamaru had let go of Naruto's arm as he could tell Naruto was pissed, and Neji followed asuit with Shino.

Hinata stayed behind " Kiba I need to enlighten the Council about who they are dealing with please go ahead" Kiba gave her a untrustworthy look but nodded " Hello Council"

" Speak you abomination" The father of said hyuuga said " Ow..father that _almost_ hurt. Please understand Naruto is not a bad guy, he's sort of like our Hokage but in his eye's his hands will never be _tied _He believes in us and we believe in him. We would do anything for him unlike this village where you guys treated us worry father I might not believe in fate, but I do believe in Karma." Hinata was walking out and looked back at the silent room " You'll need Naruto, more then once..and when you do you better hope he isnt on the other team." With that Hinata left to catch up.

The forewarning left a eerie feeling..but they all slowly got up one by one leaving the hokage with her thoughts. ' What have we done..'

Hinata was about to just wait at the gate until ... " Fuck" In front of her pupiless eyes was the team 7 "Please tell me this is a nightmare a fucking bad nightmare at that" Kakashi looked at Hinata never hearing such language from a female, well her in general.

" What got a staring problem? What could you possible idiots want." Hinata rolled her eyes aggravated they had the balls to approach her then again Yochina Akumu was known to well sighed trying to calm down. Kakashi did his fake eye smile which caused Hinata to glare " We want to know where Naruto-kun was? we were worried about the meeting."

Hinata was about to turn around and walk away, Sakura grabbed her wrist "HEY show some respect" Hinata glared back at her with byakugan fully activated " Unless you want to lose your hand I suggest you remove in NOW" Sakura glared back not letting go. " I'm count to three"

"one"

Sakura grip tightened on Hinata's Sasuke will acknowledge me for my strength and this bitch will show respect to her superiors just because she had bigger boobs. Ahh.. thats what this was all about.

"two" Hinata pulled out Kunai, that had a fowl stench Kakashi eyes got big and pulled Sakura off her who looked bewildered. " W-what? sensei.." Sasuke was covering his nose, along with Sakura. Kakashi was amazed at how she was immune to the smell on top of tha where she find the flower to make such a deadly acidic poison "Much better."

Hinata put the Kunai away and cracked her wrist, and gave them a distasteful look similar to Neji. " If you must know since we are leaving soon, well that was it we are leaving soon the village does not need our help and we do not offer our _bodies _as service" Sasuke and Kakashi immediately knew what she was talking about.

Sakura rolled her eyes thinking she was bragging about her tits "Anyways I think I should be leaving soon" Sasuke grabbed her wrist, Hinata gave a deranged look " What the fuck with you guys touching me" Sasuke gave her a serious look " Take me to see the blonde I want to talk to him."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's sleeve " Dont Sasuke-kun he's no longer the boy we knew let him go let's go with Sensei and we can all go eat ramen together yeah?" Sakura had a hopeful smile on her face. "No, I want to say bye." Sasuke pulled out of her grip.

Sakura frowned " Then let u-" "No I want to go alone..I have words I dont want to be left unsaid"

The mood was so tense you could cut it was a knife. " Don't tell me you got a thing for Naruto-sama?" Hinata rolled her eyes shaking her head ' Boys' Kakashi eye's widen and he giggled, Sakura looked disgusted " YEAH RIGHT SASUKE-KUN IS MINE" Sasuke gave her a what the fuck look, Sakura blushed " I mean ahem h-hes straight"

Sasuke played it off " Take me to him" Hinata rolled her eyes " Fine try to keep up" Sasuke turned to Kakashi and Sakura " I'll be back!"

It's been a few minutes since Sasuke left..and Kakashi, Sakura stood in the same spot ' He said he would be right back...why dont i believe him?' Sakura stayed in that one spot hoping he would keep his word.

Hinata was jumping gracefully from the roof top's doing backflips to make sure Sasuke was keeping up and finally she turned around gracefully in the air and winked diving into an alleyway.

Sasuke was exhausted in that short run this women was flipping around easily he thought she was showing off ' hyuuga is no where near as great as uchiha' Then he watched her vanished into an alleyway and followed.

When he turned his eye's widen. Naruto was standing there, looking down at Konohamaru the atmosphere was serious. Shikamaru saw Sasuke and immediately squatted in front of Naruto and Konohamaru, while Shino had his arm's forward and bugs swarming around his arm Neji got into his Hyuuga style, while Kiba and Akamaru jumped out from behind Konohamaru and Naruto and snarled.

Kiba growled out " **What are you doing here Uchiha**." Sasuke was terrified these people..they weren't like he remembered them, Kiba was more animalistic and Akamaru he just seemed like a hell dog the way he was growling and stalking towards him his gaze fell on shino and neji who we're also looking like they we're ready to kill him off as if he was just a meaningless bag of flesh..

The worst of them all was Shikamaru he was looking as calm as ever but you could see the killer intent leaking off of him. "Stop"

Sasuke was broken out of his frozen fear state " State your business Sasuke, how did you get in here" Sasuke didnt trust his voice so looked around for Hinata but couldnt find her ' I'm a fucking uchiha!' "I-..I followed Hinata"

Kiba snarled throwing his arm's to the side slouching a bit baring his teeth and nails " **Lier! She's not even here** !" Sasuke was scared but kept his cool front up "I mean it! I followed Hinata" Naruto looked around and saw Hinata sitting on top of a building with her legs dangled over the side waving down.

" Fucking..hell" Shikamaru shadow possession jutsu grabbed Hinata by the ankle and slammed her into one of the alleyway buildings. Hard. Hinata fell gracefully to the ground but grunted " Ah..that time you held back seem's as if you guys are taking to me which is good."

Shikamaru glared " Want me to try again.?" Hinata fell silent. Naruto sighed he was getting tired of the game ' lets-abuse-hinata' " Hinata why?" Hinata looked back at Sasuke " He was looking for you."

Neji glared that eerie feeling coming back.

Sasuke spoke carefully. " I...I want to join you guys."

It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

**So yes, this was kind of very quick I actually made it that way on purpose I really want to get to where the story actually happens. So after the nexts chapter will be the legit story.**

**So the next's chapter won't be as fast and be a lot more detail and will have more action, you well all learn of each character in there flashbacks and why they act a certain way.**

**Hinata is NOT hated in this story, just not of a Sai's personality, but she does play a major role. **

**Yes I'm not sure of letting Sasuke join the group or not but will find out nexts chapter.**

**Another things is the Village is not 100% bad it's just based on a lot of dark secrets and lies. Sakura, Council, and Village bashing but it will go away shortly****  
**

**This is a FREE Chapter since the next's chapter is complete I need 10 reviews still for next chapter ENJOY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Free chapter was kinda a tease huh leaving you guys the cliff hanger. Haha but yes, here is the next's chapter and for chapter 5 i need 10 comments since I'm way ahead and already wrote it up. Please enjoy this chapter I'm going to try and get into as much detail as possible since there was a lack of detail with the last one but I will say it this is a very interesting chapter.**

* * *

" I want to join you guys" Sasuke spoke confidently getting his uchiha pride back in place. Naruto looked at him with a cock-eyed expression, while Neji on the other hand was shaking with anger.

Kiba blinked " Okay I'm kill you as quickly as possible" Kiba walked towards Sasuke, with Akamaru stalking beside him. Naruto looked to Shikamaru who also looked lost. " Kiba..wait" Kiba looked back at Naruto with a ' are-you-shitting-me'

Naruto walked away from Konohamaru and stood in front of Sasuke. " Why?" Naruto gave him a serious expression Sasuke smirked '' I never wanted to return to the fucking village you forced me back." Naruto rolled his eyes " Still living in the past I see " " You got strong Naruto, I want that strength I want to be with you Dobe wherever you go I want to get to you're level and surpass you like the good old days"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, conflicted. ' Taking Sasuke will cause massive problems, Not to mention Itachi..yeah know what lets not mention Itachi. Stealing the top Shinobi, and the future hokage why not add the last Uchiha.' Naruto looked back at the rest of Yochina Akumu. Shikamaru had his eyes closed in serious deep thought, while Kiba just didn't want more Leaf nin's, Hinata on the other hand didn't care if he joined or not.

Naruto's eyes landed finally on Shino and Neji. Naruto was semi-shocked at Neji, he was shaking in anger. Shino was keeping something in... " What do you gu-" " Fuck you Naruto" Naruto's eyes widen at Neji hostility and foul language which he hated using.

Neji with his byakugan fully activated looked at Hinata " What the fuck is wrong with you, you act like a fucking child bringing home stray animals CONSTANTLY I'm getting sick and tired of it and I grew tolerated for your fucking behavior but this.._this is where I draw the line.''_ Naruto scratched the back part of his head.

Hinata looked wide eyed at Neji, his voice was filled with distaste for the girl. Neji turned his attention back to Naruto " If he join's I'm personally killing Hinata and him."

Sasuke was confused by why Neji disliked him so much, and why Naruto was letting Neji talk to him like this if he was the leader ' It's almost like a democratic relationship..' " Hyuuga" Neji looked at Sasuke like he was meaningless bag of flesh " Do Not Try It"

Sasuke crossed his arms Sharingan fully activated " I can be useful" Neji sneered at him " _Please like you having the sharingan can compare_" Sasuke mistook Neji for stating his byakugan was better. " Why do you not want me going?''

Neji reached a breaking point a lunged at Sasuke being grabbed by Shino and Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu "_ I DONT TRUST YOU, YOU BROKE NARUTO'S HEART, YOU SHOVED A FUCKING CHIDORI IN HIS CHEST YOU ABANDON HIM ONCE WHO'S TO SAY YOU WONT DO IT AGAIN_" Neji struggled hard against Shikamaru and Shino.

Sasuke was getting sick and tired of people always bringing up he abandoned the leaf village " I did not want to stay here! If I knew Naruto was leaving do you think I would of left? I would of left with him! I NEEDED POWER and Freedom from this damn village I'm haunted by the face's of my dead clan this place is hell to me! Broke his heart?! I did nothing! Naruto and me are always going to be best friends! The love I feel for him is irreplaceable and you just can't stand it because its the same for him we are always going to have a bond"

Shikamaru had let go of Neji half way threw it thinking it was going to be longer, man is he going to regret it. Neji slammed his head into Shino's forehead head butting him and ran at Sasuke. " _You know nothing of a bond with Naruto._ " Neji started using the Hyuuga style fighting type on him, Sasuke was dodging with the best of his ability Sharingan fully activated. "_ I would die for Naruto, Kill for Naruto, I live and breath for Naruto, and my fate is always in his hands because I trust him I wouldn't put nothing above him no amount of power or wealth is worth more then him!_"

Sasuke punched Neji in the face for some reason getting angry as Neji talked about Naruto as if he had a sick obsession.. or maybe more " Naruto! Doesnt need all that! Naruto is capable of handling himself!" Neji did a rotation sending Sasuke into the wall "_You wouldnt know YOU LEFT_" Sasuke was getting pissed his curse seal was activating " I want to be by Naruto's side who are you to say I can't!"

Neji shook his head violently his hair flailing with each swinging " **_There is no room for you by his side anymore! You are a power hungry bastard all you'll do is throw away Naruto again and AGAIN AND AGAIN AND I WONT ALLOW IT_**_"_ Neji was leaking a dark red chakra.

Shino was watching Naruto carefully after recovering from his minor concussion ' What's going threw your head..' Naruto was paying close attention to the situation..

Sasuke was on the verge of going threw his curse mark transformation, Neji was holding off his transformation knowing for a fact he didnt need to use it but he was just so pissed who did this uchiha think he is

Sasuke stared at Neji angrily " It's not your choice who gets to stay by his side" Neji tried to use his force palm but Sasuke in turn dodged it " **_I won't allow Naruto to endanger himself!_**" Shikamaru used his shadow possesion jutsu bringing everyone to a sudden halt. " I hate to break up this fight for it's a troublesome task but we have to get out this village with or without sasuke or we will have more on our hand and I truthfully dont want to deal with it."

Naruto on the other hand chuckled " Ah very true Konohamaru how do you feel " Konohamaru who was forgotten nodded. "Great I feel great, who will I be paired up with?" Naruto looked at Hinata who answered " You will be with Yota and Haku" **( made Haku alive and younger cause he sooo cuteee) **

Neji took a shaky breath " He is not coming" Shikamaru looked at Neji " He is coming outside the village where you two can finish this up and from there it will be decided" Neji turned around and glared at Shikamaru, Only to have Shikamaru right in front of his face " It's not up for discussion..we have to go Neji please this is troublesome?"

Neji rolled his eye's at the word troublesome and nodded. It was rarely Shikamaru came off threatening to the group, and it was also rare for members to argue to this extent

Naruto sighed "Look my goal was to get Konohamaru but if we have Sasuke, I do not mind. I will trust him and give him a chance again, but its up to you guy's to decide as we get some distance between the village and us it should give you guys enough time to decide. "

Hinata jumped gracefully to the Village gate, while the brawler Konohamaru was hopping destructively and carelessly from the roof top's not use to his new found strength Shikamaru ran silently from the ground. Shino also ran but didnt care who saw him, Neji stood there next's to Naruto glaring at Sasuke " Will finish this" Sasuke was also glaring back " Will finish this later" They had a silent agreement

Neji walked around Sasuke making Naruto stay behind him and ran off, Naruto smiled at Sasuke chuckling and ran behind Neji closely. Sasuke released a shaky breath, and touched his chest he didnt realize how scared and threaten he felt.

Sasuke followed asuit from the rooftops.

**Hokage tower**

An anbu came bursting in " Lady Hokage! Konohamaru" Lady hokage rolled her eyes " Look he's a kid not to mention grandson of the last hokage detaining him for childish pranks" " No lady hokage! He was spotted leaving the village"

"He left the village " Another Anbu corrected " I mean he left the village!" The Lady hokage glared "What do you mean he left the village! Send anbu's after them" "The Anbu's we're chasing them..but they sort of vanished.?" The hokage's eyes widen " Vanished!? what is that supposed to mean!"

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Konohamaru collided due to the fact Konohamaru was not use to being so strong and how difficult it was to manivore Naruto landed on the ground to hard and twisted his ankle. " FUCK" _

_Shino accidently drop kicked Konohamaru from a branch out of reflects " Sorry..Konohamaru" Konohamaru eyes watered up not use to the abuse. Naruto rubbed his ankle, glaring at Shino " No one will be harming Konohamaru! No one will harm each other at all! I'm tired of the abuse in this group it's getting out of hand! We are not going to act like the Village and treat our own that way is that understood!''_

_Everyone nodded carefully, not sure if Naruto was mad or just annoyed he got hurt so easily. Sasuke smirked and held a hand out to Naruto " Here let m-" Neji appear so quickly no one saw him moved and slapped Sasuke's hand away and glared at him. " Your assistance as I said before is not nor ever going to be needed"_

_Neji picked Naruto up bridal style, Naruto blushed and instinctively nuzzled into Neji chest gripping his shirt. Neji smiled softly down at Naruto and Neji glared at Sasuke who was bewildered at how close they acted ' The fuck.. are they..? No they couldn't be why else would Neji be so angry about me coming..' Sasuke then realized and looked around until his eye's fell on Shino '...Why did he immediatly attack when Naruto just twisted his ankle? Then there's Shikamaru he's always around Naruto' Sasuke's eyes widen but was brought out of thought as they started running again._

_After a hour or two, Anbu's were closing in, Naruto was determind they were not going to fight the Leaf nin. " Kiba teleport scroll" Kiba rolled his eyes and snarled " Do you know how fucking hard it is to get a hold of these!"_

_Naruto gave Kiba a pitiful pout, in turn he called Akamaru over and reached for a teleport scroll " One make it count I'm not using the other two unless it's serious"_

_The Anbu circled the group and demanded for Konohamaru and Sasuke after noticing Sasuke was with them Kiba opened the scroll and bit his thumb rubbing his blood across it, and passed it to Neji who bit his thumb and smeared it across the scroll Naruto was about to bite his thumb until Neji took his thumb and lightly bit it not breaking eye contact with Naruto who was blushing and placed it on the scroll._

_Sasuke glared at Neji shocked and just pissed off he would show such affection in public, and just the principal he showig affection to HIS dobe. I mean yeah bestfriend wise his dobe shut up we dont need to read into everything._

_Neji looked at Sasuke and tossed the scroll over him to Hinata who pricked her pinky with a kunai and smeared her blood. Sasuke glared at Neji who turned his attention away from Sasuke._

_After everyone smeared there blood the Anbu decided at that moment to attack " Outter reigon! " Kiba yelled and they vanished in a puff of smoke._

_flashback end_

The Hokage eyes we're widen " WHY THE FUCK DIDNT YOU DETAIN THEM?! WHEN YOU FIRST HAD THEM WHY DID YOU WAIT?!" The anbu spoke carefully " It would of been careless to just charge in not knowing what the scroll was for"

The Hokage sighed rubbing her temples " Wait. Did you say the uchiha ? was with them" The Anbu's nodded. The Hokage slamed her head into her desk " FUCK"

**Yochina Akumu**

" No you are not coming. Kiba give him a scroll" Neji stood in the middle of a grassy field with Sasuke. Shikamaru was under a tree with Naruto sitting in his lap both laying on Akamaru. Kiba glared at Neji " No I told you there hard to get our hands on let alone create, It's going to take days WEEKS even for me to fucking get back the one we just used."

Shino was standing behind Neji, incase he needed to restrain him.. again this time he had a plan. Headlock. That was what he was going to put Neji in if he had to. Sasuke scoffed " Get over yourself Neji, You are threatened by me" Neji laughed icly glaring at Sasuke "Threatened? By you? Please I do not trust you simple." Sasuke rubbed his chin " Ah..all this time I thought you were worried about being replaced yeah know since I know Naruto the best, and I was his bestfriend"

Neji crossed his arms " Let me correct you, You knew Naruto the best, and yeah you're right you was his best friend" Sasuke glared at Neji " Shut the fuck " Neji sneered " Oh maybe it's you that feels threatened?" Sasuke squinted " What are you talking about'' Neji smirked " Oh come on " Neji's eye's fell on Shikamaru and Naruto, Shikamaru was nuzzling into Naruto's neck inhaling his sent tiredly. Naruto was laughing talking aimlessly, Sasuke followed Neji's eye sight and glared shaking his head " What of it?!" Neji raised an eyebrow " You just want to be as close as we are you never even been that close to Naruto but we are."

Sasuke shook with anger and lunged at Neji who sidestep Sasuke did a leg sweep, making Neji trip and he caught himself doing a backflip away from Sasuke " Pathetic. You want to be by Naruto's side why! You miss him? You want power? That's not enough reason !''

" You guys are an assassination group you would think you'd collect strong people to stay at the top!" " We arint just a group! we are a family! we love each other! care for each other! fight each other like a family."

Naruto was about to step in but was in a vice grip Shikamaru sighed " Let them argue.." Naruto shook his head wrapping his arm's around Shikamaru neck massaging his scalp from under his bushy ponytail " No..we have to get back to the hideout, and I really miss my bed" Shikamaru chuckled " Now who's becoming lazy" Naruto chuckled raising an eyebrow" Wouldn't that be troublesome?" Shikamaru frowned " Aye stop stilling my gig"

Naruto laughed and got off of Shikamaru.

Sasuke charged at Neji, Naruto appeared in front of the two. " Stop it this is getting no where." Sasuke stared at the two and Neji stared at Naruto's back. Neither one moved from there spot for a few minutes, Neji walked up to Naruto wrapping one arm around his waist, and taking Naruto's finger and sucking on it lightly as he remeber biting it and sucked up the dried blood that stained his finger. Sasuke eye's widen at the sight.

" Don't you see Sasuke? You have no place among us. It's always been this way.. Shikamaru, Shino, Me.. it's always been us Hinata and Kiba just got lucky. You unfortunately dont have that type of luck"

Sasuke shook ' I deserve my place..beside Naruto..that should be me!' "Neji stop it" Naruto pushed Neji away, Hinata's and Kiba's eyes widen after all there time being around the group not once has Naruto ever pushed Shino, sometimes Shikamaru when he was tired of laying around but never..Neji away.. Neji's arms fell to his side and his eye's widen. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and each step felt like a knife stabbing into Neji. " If you join you have to accept every member, because we are a family. You will be working under Kiba and will be explained the rules. You will not cause problems in the Yochina Akumu and will handle what's needed to be efficiently and you betray us, I will never forgive you" Naruto lifted his hand and Sasuke flinched as Naruto softly placed his hand on his cheek slapping him lightly " That's for betraying me the first time, next time it will be worst."

Naruto walked away leaving a shocked Sasuke holding his cheek he was sent flying into a tree all of a sudden, Sasuke was in serious pain. Sasuke groaned and looked around but everyone was still in there same spots ' The fuck.. fuck my cheek.' Sasuke touched his cheek and immediately flinched and stared wide eyed at the dobe. ' that light touch? Did this?..wha could fucking possibly be worst.. I dont want to know.'

Naruto walked up to Neji and reached out for him, Neji took a step back looking away " Lets go." Neji bit his hand and placed it on dirt patch. Sasuke's eyes widen as a cave entrance appeared Neji walked in, followed by Shino who looked back at Sasuke but again kept to himself. Shikamaru sighed scratching his head and walked in "Troublesome uchiha..blondes..troublesome hyuuga fucking a" Hinata touched Naruto's sleeve.

" C-come on Naruto-San" Naruto was frozen wide eyed. ' Neji..Neji-kun..he..he left me here he turned me away..' Naruto was lead in by Hinata.

Kiba sighed " Heartless killers being takin out not by shinobi but by each other ahh this is going to take awhile to fix that means we all got to work twice as hard FUCK Akamaru, Sasuke come"

Sasuke followed and watched the cave entrance "It wont close up. We can see out and get out but they cant see in or come in unless we let them in."

Sasuke was in shocked "When will I get a key" Kiba laughed " After we get pass the first part...meeting the family. "

**Few hours later**

Sasuke had fallen asleep in his so called room, he didnt even get a chance to look around to see everything. Sasuke looked around his room, it was simple a long closet, a dresser, a bed. ' I guess I supply what I want for this room' Sasuke fell on his bed feeling refreshed he took a deep breath. "Why do I feel so at peace..?"

"Called fresh air" Sasuke jumped in shock but saw Kiba leaning against his opened door " Well come on we got to introduce you to everyone"

Sasuke nodded walking down a couple of hallways that were designed " Did you make them? " Kiba gave a toothy grin " Yes me and Gaara" Sasuke's widen " Gaara is here!?"

Kiba frowned " Of course"

Sasuke decided to was best he stayed close to Kiba realizing he most diffently was going to need a guide or a map because this walk was killer and everything looked the same. Kiba chuckled noticing Sasuke keeping his eyes on him " Dont worry it's a lot easier to figure out then you think"

Finally after what seemed like an hour they got to a giant room that had bright lights and a big ass table almost like a hokage's table with a map of each region designed on it. "Welcome Kiba-kun, and Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke looked around and saw no one he recognized everyone was in a black only figured out which was Naruto do to the way he sat at the end of the table he figured on the sides next's to Naruto was either Shikamaru, Shino, or Neji.

Sasuke was lead to a chair at the end of the table next to Konohamaru, who look completely different then before. His goggles we're around his neck and his headband with a slice threw it was around his thigh.

Sasuke's eyed everyone carefully and Kiba brought some papers to Sasuke, and Konohamaru. " Read threw the rules and on the last paper cut your hand and smear it across it take's a lot of blood." Sasuke read carefully and eyed Konohamaru who just smeared his blood across.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wouldn't be up beaten by some mear child and did the same, completly disregarding the list of people who were already in the group._he'll regret it later_

Naruto took a deep breath as Hinata collected the papers her hood still up. Naruto removed his hood, and then to his left and right Shikamaru and Shino removed at the same time, Neji took his hood off and was sitting right next to Shikamaru. Soon he notice that the age range in this group was pathetic.

" We are missing a member but he will return shortly"

" Yota is our weather demon, Konohamaru you will be a brawler demon, your last team is Haku an ice demon these are your team. You will grow close to them as me Shikamaru, and Shino and Neji even hinata and Kiba. Understood."

Konohamaru looked at Yota who looked a bit odd..and Haku who looked very pretty he blushed and looked away nodding " Yes Naruto-kun"

Sasuke looked at the three younger one's and had to hold back a scoff weather demon brawler demon? ice demon? Who did these kids think they are they would be killed on the spot in a real battle.

" Sasuke Uchiha you will be with Hinata, and Kiba. When they go out and do some missions" Sasuke was about to argue "Hinata is good at medic and has her own style of fighting, Kiba is a expert at making scrolls, and also is great at tracking and Taijutsu and Ninjutsu"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke as if asking does he have a problem with this. Sasuke of course had a fucking problem but he didnt want to be slapped again. "Got it dobe" Sasuke smirked. Naruto chuckled. Neji stood up and walked away quietly at that point he grew sick and tired of this, what pissed him off was Itachi wasnt even here so he couldnt he prove a point Sasuke could not nor ever change. ' Fucking pathetic..'

Naruto frowned looking at Shino who just nodded softly " Well Shino is going to finish up here I got business to attend to, Shikamaru will you be here later tonight?"

Shikamaru shook his head " No, me and Gaara have to go back to Suna" Naruto eyes squinted a bit " Suna?" Shikamaru yawned. " Yep" Naruto pointed at Gaara then Shikamaru " Together" Gaara already knew Naruto didnt trust Shikamaru going to Suna ever since Temari tried to force herself on the boy '' Of course." Naruto nodded and walked away he didnt want to say anything that could hint he didnt like the idea.

Gaara raised an eyebrow crossing his arms " You're coming with me?'' Shikamaru watched Naruto walking away '' Mmhm" Gaara frowned " In doing so you gave permission for him to try and fix whatever he has with Neji" Shikamaru scratched his head sighing " I know" Gaara rolled his eyes " All is fair in love and war you dont always have to be the good guy" "Nah..it's more of a ' I dont want to hear Naruto whine' if things dont get fix.'' " and if it does?''

Shikamaru clenched his fist staring hard lazily as Naruto vanished into a tunnel " Then all is fair in love and was mine before Neji, and Shino came along..and he will be mine at the end of it all." Gaara chuckled " Never knew you had a dark side" Shikamaru looked back at him " Only when it come's to Naruto" Shikamaru began walking towards the cave entrance, Gaara tried his hardest to surpass his glare because Shikamaru was his friend " Shikamaru. You do realize I still have a dark side especially when it comes to Naruto"

Shikamaru waved back at Gaara softly smiling" Ahh trust me I know, but my biggest threat when it comes to Naruto isnt even you Gaara." Gaara was caught off guard and wanted to know who did shikamaru view as a equal so Gaara would have a better chance but before he could ask..Shikamaru already left the cave. Gaara followed quietly ' Shikamaru..you are one worthy adversary ..Leaf village should of gave you more credit.'

Naruto left Sasuke with Shino Naruto was pretty sure Konohamaru clicked well with Yota and was having diffculties with Haku. Naruto chuckled at the thought..Speaking of diffculties. Naruto went look for Neji " That asshole got some explaining to do"

Naruto went to Neji room and knocked on the door " Neji open up" Naruto called out but got no response. Naruto knew how pissed Neji would get if he just barged in there, Neji still was stuck in his hyuuga ways when it came to certain things and respect was a major one he would never let go.

" Please?" Again silence Neji was testing Naruto's patience. " Fucking hell Neji!." Naruto tried to open the door but it was locked. Naruto's eyes widen a bit, They usually didnt lock the doors because they had nothing to hide, and we're comfortable with each other. Naruto was beginning to feel awkward now..a feeling he has long forgotten.

"Neji? What did I do? Is this about the Sasuke thing" Naruto heard someone but it was so settle he barely caught it. " Neji open up I know your in there!." Naruto was about to kick the door in " Open the fucking door or I'll kick the door in! I'm not playing"

Neji on the other side of the door was still pissed at Naruto ' I do not want to speak to you right Naruto. Why is that so hard for you to comprehend' Neji was pissed at Naruto but each time Naruto called for him he had a inner battle with himself ' I will not give in. I will not give in.'

Naruto didnt know what to do at this point so he tried maybe provoking him " Fucking lier do anything for me ! Can't even open a fucking door and talk to me!"

That struck a nerve Naruto just didnt understand how back it struck. Neji opened the door so fast wrapping his arm around the crook of his neck and twirling him in slamming his head against the wall. Naruto was amazed at how quick Neji had him in the room and pinned against the wall.

" Talk" Neji eyes we're hard and glaring at Naruto in a way he hasnt done in a long. "Why the hell are you being like this?! First you cuss me out then you ignore me!? Does Sasuke bother you that bad." Neji pressed his forehead against Naruto's " No your ignorance is what bothers me!"

Naruto pressed hard against Neji's forehead now Naruto was pissed " Ignorant?! You think I dont know what Sasuke done?! you think I dont fucking remember the giant HOLE IN MY FUCKING CHEST" Neji hit the wall next's to Naruto's head a good three times while yelling at him " Then why the fuck would you let his ass back! IS HE THAT IMPORTANT?!"

Naruto looked away a bit as Neji continued to the wall and glared at him with watery eyes " I have other friends besides you.." Neji closed his eye's pressing his lips and chin to the side of Naruto's head whispering " Then why are you here"

Naruto bit his bottom lip and turned his head angrily " Because I care! You never acted like this before I'm worried about you!" Neji did a dark chuckle " If you cared his ass wouldnt FUCKING BE HERE!" Naruto screamed at Neji " STOP FUCKING CUSSING"

Neji grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and pulled his head back for him to look dead into Naruto's face " I'm fucking two years old then you who the fuck are you to correct me?" Naruto just started up angrily and upset at Neji. Neji stared down at him not breaking eye contact " Hm? Well Who are you to fucking correct me Leader"

Naruto raised his hand to slap Neji which Neji caught him by his wrist " I'm not like fucking Sasuke.I was never nor ever be as weak as he is" Naruto was getting sick and tired of everyone thinking they were better then someone "At least Sasuke wants to make up for his wrongs."

Neji rolled his eyes " Yeah someone can sure make up for shoving a chidori in someone's chest" Neji looked deep into Naruto's eyes " Do you love him" Naruto was shocked by this question what did he mean by that? " I dont understand." "Do you fucking love him Naruto answer the question!" Naruto was getting tired of Neji yelling at him but took a shaky breath " As a friend"

Neji pulled Naruto's hair roughly pushing him away as Neji walked over to his bed and sat down. " Naruto why is you have to be so naive.." Naruto walked over to Neji and touched his cheek softly " Stop worrying about Sasuke..if you worry about other's you'll miss the things in front of you."

Neji pulled Naruto's wrist and Naruto landed on the bed with a thud and was blushing looking up at Neji who held on of his wrist to the bed. " Neji why are you doing this" Neji stared down at him his grip on Naruto tightening. Naruto turned his head and saw his face was unable to see anything but Neji's hair and Neji's face. " Naruto..never..pull away from me again.." Naruto turned his face to Neji eye's widened in realization.." You thought..I picked sasuke over you?"

Neji didnt say anything but by this point it was obvious. "I would never Neji..You're all I care for in this place, You, Shikamaru,Shino you three are what keeps my heart beating. I love everyone in this cave like there my family but they have the option to leave if the choose..It would break my heart if you three left."

Neji heart was beating so loudly " Naruto..for you I'll be tolerant of Sasuke..but I'll never accept him" Naruto reached up to touch Neji's face, only to have his hand slapped away lightly. "Only tolerant."

Naruto nodded staring up at Neji. "Neji-san I thin-" Neji's eye's widen staring down at Naruto, and Naruto's eyes widen turning his head slightly to the door but was unable to see who was there but the voice said everything.

**Back in the leaf village.**

Sakura and Ino were standing in the dark eye's widen with candles all around them staring into there own reflection. "Ino.." " Yes Sakura-chan" " That Demon.." " I know Sakura-Chan"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

**Well this chapter was way to long so I had to cut it in half left again another cliff hanger I hope you guys enjoy and try and make some guess at who's at the door.**

**Neji just like Shikamaru has another side to him they all do. Each side is different, Shikamaru's side is more of a no mercy, possessive side. Neji's is more of a over-protective, over-baring side. The personalities will get more in depth with later on in the chapters.! But please stay tune~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata stared at the two blushing and giggled " Oh..did I interrupt something?" Hinata said with a mischievous grin, Neji lifted his head looking at Hinata " Your still on my shit list"

Hinata frowned and walked into the room sitting on the floor not minding the position the two were in she was use to this behavior by now " What was I supposed to do Neji? We were told not to attack the leaf nin they wouldnt go away and the Uchiha seemed very adamant about coming"

Neji rolled his eyes still in his spot " You could of done something lets be honest you like causing problems and this situation seem's like fun to you" Hinata shrugged " I wont deny it, but I wont say it's 100% the reason either."

Naruto was blushing like a madman he twisted his wrist a little to see if he could get free but notice he was trapped. ' Man..this is troublesome.. ..Shika left it's going to take at least two days and one night to come back..unless he rushes.' Naruto frowned wondering why Shikamaru left to be begin with..

" You know damn well the uchiha will cause issues" " Yeah but Naruto and him still have unfinish business" " Leave it to Hinata to want to play the goodgirl role" " Oh leave it to Neji to have Naruto pinned to a bed with the door wide open"

Naruto rolled his eyes 'Seriously?' " Hey can you two stop bickering and Neji let me go!" Neji rolled off Naruto reluctantly and sighed. Naruto dusted himself off leaving the two hyuuga's to do as they please

Neji sighed running his hand threw his hair. Hinata stared at him " You know he wont ever know how you feel for you if you dont tell him straight out" Neji glared at her " You think I dont know this?!"

Neji fell on his back staring at the ceiling thoughts running mad 'What have you done to me Naruto Uzumaki '

Naruto walked along the halls of the base mind also in deep thought ' Stupid fucking village..I can't wait to watch the whole place burn.' Naruto's eyes darkened with amusement at the thought of tearing the village apart.

**So how are you going to do this Naruto?**

' Easily.. When shika gets back from Suna thats when my plan will take action.'

**Kit don't get me wrong I would love to destroy the leaf village but I think we need to take caution Danzo**

'Cant stop us now, we came to far and worked to hard they'll pay for the wrong they've'

"Naruto." Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of raised an eyebrow at him "Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed lightly scratching his cheek " Can you show me where my room is? Kiba seemed to run off somewhere and this fucking hideout needs a map."

Naruto chuckled leading Sasuke to his room, as Naruto tried to leave sasuke grabbed his wrist. Naruto growled looking down at his wrist then up at Sasuke " Anything else" Naruto tried to not show his anger.

" Thank you Dobe." Naruto blinked as Sasuke released him and shut the door quietly. Naruto rolled his eyes ' Tch..'

**time skip**

Naruto was in his office reading threw some documents. " Eh..so much work I feel so bad for Yota.." Naruto puffed his cheeks out as he heard knocking. Itachi walked in redder then ever. " Oh" Naruto eyes got big " Your back...early.." Itachi was pissed.

" What have you done." Naruto sighed. " Look Konohamaru-" Itachi glared " Not that one!" Naruto sighed " I know I know just let me wouldnt go away and two uchihas are better then on-" "NOT when one wants to kill me and ALMOST killed you, Gaara is unstable but SASUKE?! He's the definition of unstable" Naruto sighed. " What is it you'd like to do? He already signed the documents he's to merge tomorrow night and not to mention he's very determind to be here"

Itachi took a deep breath " You know the leaf village will be searching for him and especially konohamaru." Naruto nodded. Itachi saw a glint in Naruto's eyes " Thats what you want.." Naruto smirked slightly " It's what I'm hopping for but if not it's still a win win situation."

Itachi stood staring dead into Naruto's eyes " If he attacks me" " He already knows not to attack a member" Itachi turned around " good." Naruto chuckled lightly ' But then again I dont even know if he knows your a member' Naruto thought to tell itachi but then again sounds troublesome. Naruto frowned staring at the door ' I miss you shika..'

* * *

**I didnt want to leave you guys with nothing. So I did update a chapter it's not as long as my other one's but I did update this, I also forgot i need to update my profile with my beta and my stuff so eh. **

**I also just got a new desktop with fucking windows 8 and honestly it pisses me off I have no idea what im doing but I can type a lot faster on this then my laptop so success! sorry this is such a short chapter BUT I'm going to make it up to you guys and also for the people messaging me thank you for the concern I kinda been numb to peoples feelings recently but I'm back to my cheery self so yeah. **


End file.
